


A Friendly Gift

by derplolplayer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bath Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Breast Fucking, Brief Sexfighting, Butt Job, Butt Slapping, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sticky, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/F/M, eventually, katariven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: With her best friend's birthday approaching, Riven plans to give him the best gift she can offer. However, things don't exactly go according to plan (obviously).





	1. Chapter 1

Well, this is certainly unexpected." Evelynn mused to the two women sitting before her.

"Um, I feel like I should remind you that she's the one who wants it, not me." Katarina said.

"Then why are you here love?" Evelynn asked.

"She felt more comfortable with a friend by her side." Katarina answered. "I can kind of understand it."

The Agony's Embrace purred, looking mischievously at the white-haired woman who had her head hung in shame.

"You do know that I and James aren't exactly the type of couple to fool around right love?" Evelynn stated. She looked away briefly with her talons on her chin. "Well, it's more like him who doesn't like that. I'm personally open to having more people join in, though it's only women that I'll allow."

The white-haired woman finally brought her head up, cheeks crimson red just like her eyes. Riven took a deep breath as she stared at the succubus.

"I can't take it anymore Evelynn." She sighed. "Me and him have been best friends for years, but I'll always have the urge deep down to just drag him to my bedroom and just sit on hi-"

"Shh." Evelynn soothed. "I know what you mean love. It's a feeling I felt when I first met him. Gods he was so good, and he still knows how to make a woman feel to this very day."

Evelynn's words were driving Riven to the brink of insanity and she couldn't take it anymore. The succubus could see how badly she was mentally torturing Riven, and she chose to give her a break.

"Well… alright, love. I suppose I could let James be yours... if you agree to two things." Evelynn said.

Katarina raised a brow and looked at Riven, seeing that she was clearly telling herself that she shouldn't take this given who Evelynn was, but she was thinking from her heart and not her brain. She leaned forward to hear the blue woman's words.

"Well given that this might set up a new thing for him, I'd like it if you wore your um, infamous bunny suit. At least for one session." She cooed.

Riven's eyes widened at this, a slight glare aimed at the succubus who had a naughty smile on. She giggled at the fighter's reaction and looked to see Katarina glaring as well. Riven tried to remain angry, but in a way, it aroused her. Hearing this was naughty and perverted, but she got butterflies thinking about how nice it could be to have James see her in such an alluring outfit.

"Okay, fine." Riven said firmly, Katarina looking at her with rare shock. "And the other one?"

Evelynn hummed and her golden eyes soon fell upon The Sinister Blade. Katarina narrowed her eyes in suspicion before coming to a conclusion.

"You want… me… to…?" She asked pointing at herself.

The Agony's Embrace giggled. "With your kitty-cat uniform."

Riven widened her eyes in alarm. Katarina, on the other hand, seemed to be completely unaffected by it. The redhead put her arms up, folding apart her hands with an exasperated look.

"Sure, why not?" Katarina asked nonchalantly. "After all it's not like I haven't had the same thoughts of having that man all to myself. Although granted we'll be sharing him it seems." She said to Riven.

"N-No!" Riven stated defensively. "I'm not doing this! This is supposed to be between me and James!"

"What's wrong love?" Evelynn sneered. "Are you afraid of a little friendly competition?" She winked at Katarina who rolled her eyes.

"No!" Riven spat out. "I just wanted this to be a more intimate and romantic scenario."

"You're asking her to give you her boyfriend so you can ride him." Katarina said sarcastically.

Riven glared daggers at The Sinister Blade who put her hands up in defense with a smug smile.

"Calm down!" She laughed. "I'm just saying what's true."

"Both you girls have lovely rears that mesmerize even me." Evelynn giggled. "Though Katarina's does a far better job at being shown given her leather pants."

"That's not true!" Riven shouted, sounding almost offended which made the succubus look at her with a shocked grin.

"Maybe you should wear your bunny suit the moment he sees you." Katarina said nudging Riven playfully.

"I'm not going to do that because this isn't happening! No deal Evelynn!" Riven spat.

Evelynn sighed and stood up from her chair. "Alright, guess me and Katarina will just have to make do with him."

"W-What?!" Riven exclaimed. She looked at Katarina who was looking at Evelynn. "Kat, you're seriously not considering this right?"

The Sinister Blade shrugged, soon getting up from her seat. "Well before I could give or take, but now that I've had some time to think about it, I actually want to do it more. James is my friend, but I'll be damned if I don't take this opportunity to see how good he is in bed."

"Splendid love!" Evelynn exclaimed. "I trust you'll allow me some access to that shapely rear of yours?"

There was something about Katarina being so casual about this whole ordeal that it made Riven feel a bit jealous. How could the redhead see this is a mere fling? Maybe she was more laid back than Riven. It made the girl feel irritated.

"Fine!" She stated.

Katarina and Evelynn looked at Riven who had a vein along her head, her fists clenching as she set aside her pride and agreed to this. Evelynn smirked mischievously and paced to her.

"Excellent my dear." She purred. "I knew you'd come to your sense sooner or later."

Riven grumbled, grabbing Evelynn's shoulder with the woman tensing up at this. She pulled her closer.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I wil-"

"Oh relax!" Evelynn said exasperatedly. "I would never dream of exposing my beloved James Holland to public humiliation. If it was you or Katarina, I'd have no problem with it."

"If that's supposed to get a rise out of me, it's failed." Katarina said bluntly.

Evelynn sighed before speaking. "Well splendid! I'll get everything set up and inform you of where to meet!"

"How will you get James to agree with this?" Riven asked.

"Oh don't worry dear, I already have it planned out."

…

* * *

James was enjoying his time to himself, sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the table. Dressed in his unique armor minus the helmet, James felt comfortable. An ice-cold beer in his hand completed everything. The man preferred to keep the celebrations of his birthday to a minimum as that's the way he liked it. He heard the door open and he shifted his head to see his lover Evelynn walking into the room. She had on that seductive and malicious type of smile, a look he'd become familiar with and came to love.

"James…" She purred.

She advanced on him, those curves of hers standing out as always whenever she waved them at him. James allowed her to straddle him with her thighs quickly moving down to his, hugging them and trapping the man. Her hands wrapping around his neck as James acted on instinct, putting his hands on those shapely hips.

Well, with the beer bottle dropping onto the carpet with no damage done thankfully. He looked up into the eyes of his love, remembering how much of a predator Evelynn was, but could look completely innocent as well. She leaned closer to him, their noses touching as the woman cooed.

"And what exactly can I do for you?" He asked.

Evelynn hummed, pretending like she was thinking. "I have a special gift for you my love, but first, how about a kiss?"

"You made me stop drinking my beer for a kiss?" James asked with a raised brow. He held off a chuckle at Evelynn's unamused look and he smiled. "Well you know I can never resist you."

As he prepared to close the distance, Evelynn abruptly pulled him in for a heated kiss. By this time, James knew of Evelynn's advances and he matched her tongue, both neck in neck as their tongues dance. Evelynn suddenly bit down on James's lip, receiving a growl from the man who responded with a harsh spanking, eliciting moans from the succubus who ran her claws along the couch, shredding it in the process. Through their kissing, James, without bothering to look, tried to turn off the nearby lamp, but he couldn't find the switch and as Evelynn licked along his side jaw, she bit down on his soft skin and drew some blood from the area. James gave up and just grabbed the lamp, throwing it onto the floor with a shatter and leaving the two of them in near darkness.

He grabbed her lashers and tugged on them, making Evelynn let out a little yelp as she was forced to follow. James then lunged at her with both of them falling off the couch, landing on the carpet with a loud thud. He was in a rare primal state, attacking Evelynn's collarbone and chest. The woman almost allowed him to dominate her right there, but then James felt a pinch on his arm.

It was a different feeling.

Looking over to where it'd come from, James could see that Evelynn's glowing talons embedded themselves into his skin, and he glared with an unamused look when turning back to his love who had on a devilish grin.

James let out an exasperated sigh as he felt the world around him fade. He saw Evelynn's eyes turned purely red with that grin becoming wider.

"God… Dammit…" He droned.

" **Lights out."**

…

* * *

When James finally regained consciousness, he was assaulted by a blinding light and he put his hand up to shield his eyes as they adjusted to the new environment. He heard the presence of someone else in the room, but his vision was blurry and he could only make out a brief silhouette before they disappeared outside, the sound of a door closing was heard. He felt sheets covering his body and the mattress having welcomed him after being on it for presumed hours. With a strained groan, James finally sat up from the bed, putting his hands over his face and rubbing the dried crust from his eyes in the process.

He could hear wildlife outside of the room, and after some hesitation with leaving he comfortable bed, James got up with a stretch. He then realized that the only thing he was in was his boxers, leading him to immediately cover himself given that there were no blinds on the screen door. Cursing under his breath, James proceeded to move but noticed a chair with a red tropical shirt on it with some shorts.

He shrugged and dressed up in the clothing. He took a sigh of relief as he felt more comfortable. Remembering his situation, James paced towards the screen door and slid it open, stepping into the blazing heat of the sun. He felt the hot ground burn his feet and James quickly hurried under a tree for shade. After taking comfort in the area, he finally noticed something else.

In the distance, he could see two long beach chairs, one of them occupied by a person who seemed to have tentacles coming out of her…

"Evelynn." He muttered.

Immediately, James paced towards the chairs, fists clenched as he glared at his girlfriend who was clearly in the chair. Upon reaching it, he found that she'd changed her appearance, hair black with a few blue bangs. Evelynn slowly turned to his direction, having on a pair of sunglasses with a blue bikini, though the bottom was unfortunately covered by a towel. She smiled at him as she lifted up her glasses, revealing her blue eyes.

"Glad to see you're awake love." She said with a smile.

James rolled his eyes, taking a step towards Evelynn who took a sip from her mojito, not taking her eyes off him. She pouted while tilting her head. "Are you mad at me?"

"Oh you mean apart from putting me into an unconscious state with your charm and dragging me to God knows where?" James asked sarcastically. "No. No, I'm not mad at all!"

"Aww, don't be mad booboo." Evelynn cooed. "I think you're going to like the reason why I dragged you here."

"And what reason could that possibly be?" James asked rhetorically.

Evelynn didn't look at him, just choosing to point straight ahead with James following it. Upon looking, James soon found himself looking at a sight he didn't expect.

Out of the ocean's water came Katarina, The Sinister Blade soaked all over in a sheen of cascading water droplets. James blinked a few times, finding himself unable to look away from the redhead. Katarina ran her hands through her head, flipping back any hair that dared to flop down in front of her. Donned in a two-piece bikini, Katarina's ample chest was shown to be concealed by a black bra that glistened with water. As she took more steps out of the water, James could see some garters on her thighs, noticing they held some of her daggers.

How cliché.

He wanted to look away, but with the sight presented before him, James couldn't do that. Evelynn noticed this and could only giggle. Katarina finally walked out of the water, seemingly swaying her hips as she smiled at the man who was observing her body.

"What is going on here?" He asked Evelynn who cooed.

"Aw, don't you get it love? This is your birthday present!" She squealed.

"Katarina in a bathing suit?" He asked.

"Not exactly." A voice said behind him.

James turned around to see his friend and fellow soldier Riven, standing in an outfit that immediately made his eyes widen, heat rushing to his cheeks.

She was in a white off-the-shoulder-bikini with bottoms of the same color, though it was wrapped in a green beach skirt with half of her alluring legs exposed, allowing James to see parts of the skimpy clothing form around her figure. He could've sworn he felt blood leaking from his nose as he couldn't break away from the woman who soon blushed as well. Evelynn laughed at this, getting off the chair and putting her arms around Riven and James, the lashers scooping up Katarina who yelped at this.

"Oh James, you may be an inventor, but you're still completely oblivious to the most obvious things." Evelynn cooed.

"It's your birthday James!" Katarina exclaimed. "And given that we're your friends, we chose to think of the perfect gift for you, with Evelynn's help and permission of course."

"The hell do you mean by permission?" James asked.

The Sinister Blade exchanged a look with Evelynn, as if asking for her permission, the succubus actually giving her an exasperated expression. James raised a brow at this before feeling a hand snake under his shirt, looking at Evelynn with the expectation that she was doing it, but she wasn't.

It was Katarina's hand.

And he felt her mouth along his exposed neck, peppering his skin in kisses and small nibbles.

James wasn't sure what to do. He felt frozen and didn't know why he wouldn't go into full defense mode when he felt Riven's hand on his Katarina-free side. However, she was much more, well respectful and careful than Katarina who started to lick him greedily, finding herself losing control and falling down into the hole of a primitive mind.

Riven looked at him with furrowed brows and vulnerable eyes that he'd never seen on her. She leaned to his neck, planting a soft kiss on it, followed with nibbling and sucking. The taste of him, even if it wasn't his mouth, drove Riven insane, and she also found herself soon acting like Katarina.

"What… is… the… meaning of… this." James said trying to restrain himself from letting out any form of affection.

"Oh shut up Holland." Katarina said breathlessly as she tangled her fingers into his hair, still attacking his neck with ravenous kisses. "Originally this was going to be Riven's gift to you, but Evelynn had other plans and if it wasn't you… I'd have never agreed to it."

"Wait Riven you planne-?!"

"Enough talking James love!" Evelynn interrupted. "You'll be happy to know that I gave them full permission to do whatever they'd want and I won't feel hurt in the slightest if you return it with equal passion. I'll be leaving you alone with them for the remainder of the day so I suggest you make the most of it!"

"Oh don't worry Evelynn, we will." Katarina said with a wicked grin.

"Just don't make him too sore!" Evelynn said walking away. "I still want to ride that thing in the future!"

The succubus disappeared and left the three of them alone, Riven and Katarina having stopped their actions on the man trapped between them. He sighed and broke away from them, Riven furrowing her brows as she bit her lip. Katarina, on the other hand, was the exact opposite, ignoring James's obvious conflicted emotions and strutted towards him.

"No, no, no." He said putting his hand out.

The redhead rolled her eyes, taking James's hand and pressing it between her breasts. He tried to retreat so she grabbed his arm with her other hand.

"Come on Holland, you have no idea how much trouble Evelynn went through to give you this gift."

"How can you be so casual about this?!" James exclaimed. "I've known you two for a long time and I like you guys, but I can't do this! I don't want to do this!"

"Is that why you let me and Riven have our way with you like 30 seconds ago?" Katarina asked smirking. "Not to mention you haven't tried to get your hand off my chest despite being able to easily bypass my grip."

James grunted angrily and freed himself from Katarina who chuckled. He glared at the redhead and turned his attention to Riven who rubbed her right arm, her red eyes occasionally meeting his before looking away. She was embarrassed.

"Riven, did you really want this to happen?" James asked. "Did you really come up with this idea?"

The girl kept rubbing her arm, but she looked at him with defiance. "Well, I didn't intend for Katarina to join in! I just wanted it to be me and you! I talked to Evelynn about it!"

"Riven…" James said pinching the bridge of his nose. "You of all people should know my position on this. I'm not the type of guy who likes to swing around."

"Should've thought of that before you got into a relationship with a lust demon." Katarina snickered.

James groaned at the assassin and walked to Riven. "Can we talk about this inside?"

She nodded and followed him inside. Katarina scoffed at him not including her so she stood directly outside of the sliding door, keeping her full attention on James and Riven who sat on the edge of the bed. James couldn't look at Riven who felt hurt by this. To her, it felt like her whole world was crashing down, her relationship with James deteriorating at a rapid pace.

"Why would you do this?" He asked. "Why in the world would you want this?"

"Because… well… let's face it I'm just a fucking idiot." Riven said grimly.

"No. No." James said annoyed. "Nobody plans her friends birthday gift with his girlfriend to be his two closest friends having sex with him knowing that he wouldn't agree to it and then just calls themselves stupid afterward. You had something else that motivated you. What was it?"

Riven gulped loudly, her breathing shaky from James's tone of voice. He usually wasn't an angry person, but when he was, Riven felt terrified.

"James… you know that I have feelings for you." She said solemnly. He offered no response. "We've known one another for a long time, and I've been holding it in for most of that. But sometimes… a person just can't hold it anymore, and needs to let it out."

James took a deep breath. His hands buried themselves into the mattress as he sighed afterward. "Riven, I can understand that feeling, but sometimes, people aren't meant to even get that close to one another. Some people are just destined to be frie-"

"I love you."

The man stopped his words when he heard that. He slowly looked at Riven whose face was a tomato. He narrowed his eyes at her. For a brief moment, his heart fluttered at her words, but it quickly disappeared.

"What?"

"I said I love you."

He buried his face into his hands, groaning with frustration and confliction. Riven didn't look at him, but her lips quivered as her eyes began to glisten slightly. James heard this and peeked out at his friend. He took in her emotions right now, seeing just how hurt she was by his actions.

It'd taken all of her willpower to say that, and while James still found it to be annoying that she came up with such a perverted gift, he felt bad for making her feel this way. James knew Riven all too well and figured that she had a feeling he wouldn't go through with this, but despite all of that, she still took action.

This made him wonder if she'd reached the point of where she desired him so much that she'd be able to keep herself from flat-out destroying their friendship. Riven seemed like she'd gone all in with this gift and while Katarina certainly wasn't planned to be involved, she took the risk anyway.

Riven felt his hand entwine with hers, the girl gasping with glistening eyes at his touch. James's other hand trapped hers in his and Riven looked into his eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked.

His tone had a hint of acceptance and it made Riven feel a jolt of hope spark inside her. She nodded and James sighed.

"Riven, regarding your words a minute ago, you are most certainly an idiot for thinking I'd go through with this thing." James said with a chuckle. Riven blushed again. She felt James's hand move around to her neck and he pulled her closer. "But it seems like you thought about this long and hard. You knew this could've jeopardized our relationship, but it was before things got too beyond your control and urge, yes?"

She nodded again. James looked away with a smirk that showed he couldn't believe he was doing this. He chuckled and soon cupped Riven's cheek with his hands. Her crimson eyes widened and she felt something ignite within her core.

"If this is what you want to give me for my birthday Riven, then I guess I should accept the gift." James said with a hint of defeat. "But please… don't expect this to be a very common or regular occurrence. Just maybe a one-time thing."

Riven's eyes lit up with excitement and her mouth gaped. James chose to release his hands from her, but after that, she turned into an animal and tackled him off the bed, landing on the carpet with a thud. Immediately, he found himself smothered by her lips, hands roaming down to the buttons of his tropical shirt and ripping it open with a few buttons flying.

James was surprised by Riven's sudden actions. He figured he was correct on her holding it in for presumed years. He felt her trace her hands all over his exposed abs like it was a dotted map. The man finally chose to take action, given that he was a Commander after all. Riven hadn't even tried to kiss him on the lips and James grabbed her head, bringing it up to his level as she saw a primal hunger in her eyes.

"I don't appreciate you ripping my shirt open like that." He said.

He pulled her down where they met in a passionate and tense kiss. Riven could taste James after so many years and it drove her mad. Her hands dug themselves into his back, not letting him break away as she began to moan. Riven had straddled herself onto James who chose to sit up, bringing the kiss to an abrupt end.

"If we're going to do this Riven… I feel like there's something I must do first." He said with a hint of solemn.

Riven furrowed her brows and put her hands on his shoulders. "What do you mean?" She asked.

James gave a brief look down at her legs before looking at her again. Riven realized what he meant and blushed immediately. James closed the distance as he kissed her, Riven whimpering pitifully at his taste. She felt his arms wrap around her back and James lifted her up as their lips stayed connected. James placed Riven on the bed where he chose to abandon the kiss, choosing to go lower to the nape of her neck and planting gentle kisses on it. Riven, lost in her own lust, grinded her hips gently against his as he kept kissing her. She could feel heat flood her body, soon going down to her loins where it started to build up.

With the girl on the bed, James moved down to her waistline, undoing the skirt obstructing her figure and afterward, he saw a minor damp spot on her bikini bottoms. James raised a brow at this while Riven looked away with shame. He roughly grabbed her head, Riven looking at him with surprise before he mashed his lips into hers again. She felt herself melting away at his slightly aggressive action, her hands moving down to her top to undue it.

"Riven…" He whispered. "If you want me to stop… I will."

The warrior felt a greater flame ignite inside her, and she laid back on the bed. Her fingers curled around the rails of the headboard, and she spread her legs in a mute, unmistakable invitation to the man before her. Riven felt a tongue on her womanhood, and she couldn't stop a gasp from escaping her at the gentle touch of his tongue. So long she'd dreamed about this, and it was finally happening.

"James…" She moaned.

He curled one hand around her hip but not for long, as Riven took one hand off the headboard, entwined her fingers in his, and clung to it with all her might as she lost herself in desire. His tongue exploring her folds made Riven's mind go numb to the point where she couldn't remember her own name. Her body went limp at this point, letting James's actions wash all over her body. His tongue wriggled inside her lower, inner lips as Riven curled her toes.

Sensing that she enjoyed this motion, James licked eagerly into Riven who actually bit her fist as her moans became pitiful. She made sounds she never imagined she could make, but James proved otherwise.

"You taste good Riven." He said. "I could probably do this all night long."

"OH JAMES!" She shrieked.

James smiled to himself and licked, rubbed and ate the girl all the more. Little did he know Riven was near her pinnacle of pleasure. The intensity increased with every rub, every stroke of the tongue, and every breath from his warm wet mouth. Riven, despite having done this a few times beforehand, had no idea what was happening. At first, she felt she was going to die, but the satisfaction soon overpowered her fear and she didn't care, just as long as this feeling would never end.

James removed his hand and started from the bottom of Riven's lips with his tongue one more time. As he reached up to Riven's breasts, the pressure burst. Riven's legs involuntarily clamped down on the man's neck and warm, wet splashes doused James's face. The man was trapped for what felt like hours, but it was only a minute before Riven finally regained her strength and released James from the makeshift prison.

"Riven?" He asked. James got no response. "Hey Riven, you alright?"

"Oh James…" She said weakly.

"Are you okay?"

Riven laughed gently. "Yeah… never better."

"Well, you don't look okay." James said slightly concerned. "You look like you could use some rest."

The girl was absolutely exhausted, which made her feel a bit shameful. She had a lot of tenacity, but it seems like that faded away when James's tongue explored her, but she also refused to rest. She chose to do the next best thing. "I could really use… a nice, hot bath."

James chuckled at the unexpected choice, but he chose to oblige. He gently lifted Riven up, using the skirt he undid to cover her exposed bottom. He carried her to the bathroom, setting her down briefly as he reached for the faucet, turning on the water. After a few moments, James closed down the stopper when deeming the water to be warm enough. He picked up Riven and set her into the tub that began to fill up with water. She moaned on contentment at the warm feeling, resting her body fully as she undid her top and threw it aside. She weakly looked at James.

"Won't you join me?" She asked, using a soft tone she deemed to be seductive.

James chuckled at this. "Not quite. You need to regain your strength Riven. I'm not gonna take advantage of a person who's exhausted."

"All the more reason as to why I'm attracted to you." She cooed. "Even though I gave you permission."

He scoffed, giving her a friendly smile before choosing to leave Riven alone in the bathroom. She further sunk into the water, relishing at the comfortable feeling.

When stepping away from the door, James suddenly felt himself bump into another person and found himself face to face with a mischievous looking Katarina.

"What the hell are y-?!"

James's words abruptly stopped when the redhead grabbed his groin that was concealed by his shorts.

"Well Holland, you've succeeded in making Riven feel pleasure I can only assume she's dreamed off for years." Katarina said. "Quite a good show I might add."

"You saw the whole thing?!" James exclaimed.

"I was literally right there in the sliding door!" Katarina snorted. "Did you both forget about my presence, or were you so enveloped in pleasing her that you didn't have a care in the world?"

James grumbled and offered no response. Katarina hummed at this.

"Where is she now?"

The running water from the bathroom answered the question and Katarina raised a suggestive brow at this.

"Well then… I think I know where this gift will begin." She snickered.

"There is no way in hell I am go-!"

The redhead's grip tightened drastically and James croaked. Delighting at her hold on him, Katarina led James into the bathroom where Riven was seemingly asleep in the warm tub.

"It's time for the real gift to begin." Katarina snickered before closing the door and locking it.


	2. Chapter 2

Riven's peaceful rest in the tub was interrupted when the door opened with overlapping voices being heard. She realized that James and Katarina were now in the bathroom with her. The girl raised a brow with a minor annoyance, but the moment James looked at her, she blushed again.

"Look Kat, Riven's trying to relax so maybe we can do this some other  _tiiiimmme._ " His words shuddered when Katarina somehow managed to pull down his shorts along with his underwear. "What are you doing?!"

The redhead snorted with an eye roll. Without warning, she suddenly pushed James and he let out a yell as he tripped over the tub's edge, falling into the water with a bit of a splash. Riven yelped at this, but she then stilled up tensely when she realized something. James's head was currently on her bare front waist, and he exchanged a brief look with her before panicking and scrambling to get off.

"S-Sorry Riven!" He stammered. "I hope I didn'-"

"CANNONBALL!" Katarina shouted.

Water splashed all over the tiled walls with James and Riven shielding their faces from the fluid.

"Goddammit Kat!" James shouted.

The redhead only laughed and spat some water at James who flinched, clearly disgusted.

"Loosen up Holland!" She exclaimed. "After what you did to Riven in the bedroom, trying to keep up the serious attitude is pointless. I also heard what she said before you bumped into me."

Riven looked at Katarina with wide eyes. The Sinister Blade slightly turned to her with a smirk.

" _Won't you join me, booboo?"_  Katarina said in a mimicking, high pitched voice before snorting. "Direct quotes."

"I never said booboo." Riven scolded.

"Uh, you just said it." Katarina replied.

"Alright enough!" James interjected, drawing both women's attention back to him. He soon chuckled and sighed. "Well, I did say to Riven that I'd accept the gift. However, I'm not quite sure I'm ready to handle uh… you two at once. Especially in the bath."

"WHAT?!" Katarina shouted, putting on an astonished expression. "YOU THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A THREEWAY?!"

Heat rushed to James's cheeks and he felt extremely embarrassed. Katarina scowled at him while Riven was giving the redhead a raised brow. The woman soon laughed hysterically at James who looked at her, soon grumbling with an unamused look.

"So serious. It's high time you drop that Commander-like attitude and embrace your inner beast." Katarina said before standing up.

The tub was still being filled with James sitting at the faucet. He watched Katarina tower over him, and she reached for the straps on her shoulders that kept the bikini attached and undoing the clothing.

"Holland… I want you to see me." She said with confidence. "All of me."

Upon removing the blacktop, James feasted his eyes upon Katarina's ample chest, two pink nipples standing out atop her mounds. Smirking at his now gaping expression, Katarina turned around, giving James a view of her shapely rear. He knew the redhead's appearance was something that most men, and women, would die for if it meant they could touch her for even a second. Katarina bent over, intentionally giving James a full look of that nice round ass as she pulled down her bottoms. The man caught an alluring scent. It was almost as sweet as Evelynn's whenever she'd sit on his face. Katarina shot one last look at James before descending down onto his midriff.

James stiffened up when feeling her rear contact his abs with The Sinister Blade slowly dragging it down as she got into a more leisurely position. She'd stretched out along his body, though James was a bit larger than Katarina. His breathing was ragged in his throat before she finally stopped descending, her damp hair sprawled across his collarbone as she gave him a sultry look.

"Mmm, much more comfortable now." She cooed.

"Can you please get off me?"

"I wonder Holland." Katarina teased. "Did it take all of your willpower to avoid grabbing my ass and kneading it like it was Evelynn's?"

"Why do you always call me Holland?"

"You're not answering my question."

"No, it didn't take all of my willpower."

"Liar!" She laughed.

James was so busy arguing with her that he hadn't realized his manhood started to rise above the water. Riven remained quiet, but she couldn't draw her eyes away from the little head sticking out of the water. Her throat swelled up with nervousness as her heartbeat echoed loudly in her ears.

Katarina leaned closer to James, brushing aside a damp strand as she pressed her soft chest against his toned one. The Sinister Blade crawled up slightly and before James could register what she was doing, he felt a touch on his cock.

The redhead used his body as leverage as she trapped his dick between her feet. She began to rub in a repeating motion, stroking his cock in a surprisingly expert motion. Clearly, she had experience with this.

"How does that feel, my dear  _Commander_?" She purred.

An errant moan escaped James, sounding almost pitiful. Katarina smirked at him and she decided to close the gap, pressing her soft, ruby lips against his. Katarina's taste was sweet, almost as good as Evelynn's, and James acted on instinct, meeting hers with an equal passion. This stunned the redhead, and James's taste made her feel a bit overwhelmed. She stopped rubbing his cock with her feet as all of her thoughts focused on the exchange they were having.

When Katarina parted from James's lips, she looked a bit dazed. However, she felt something slip away inside her, and with one firm look at James, she crashed her lips into his again. James fought back, both of their eyes shut tightly as the session became more passionate, Katarina exhaling sharply through her nose as she took in the high that James gave her. James's hands finally came up and they entwined themselves into the damp, silky red hair that belonged to Katarina.

Riven still watched, unable to look away from the show happening before her. She was envious of Katarina, but her main focus was on the head of James's cock. Her mind was in such a conflicted state. She wanted so badly to just take it in her mouth and suck it for hours. She'd waited for this for years, but she also knew that this was a special day for him and that she shouldn't rush it.

Unless she got permission.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Riven." Katarina's voice chimed. The girl flinched and looked to see that James and Katarina's make out session had come to an end. The tub was appropriately full and the faucet had been turned off. "I forgot to include you! Would you like to have his mouth or his dick?"

Riven blushed again, her lips shut as she gave the redhead a shocked look. Her face turned a shade of crimson, looking away as she tried to contain libido that had increased significantly since James fell into the tub. Riven bit her lip moments later as she regained her strength.

This was James's birthday, and she would not disappoint him with the gift.

Looking at James with a fearless stare, Riven reached up to the ponytail in her hair, quickly undoing it and letting the rest of her platinum locks flow down as she shook her head to loosen them up more. Closing her eyes with a deep breath, Riven gave James a predator-like stare before standing up fully.

"James… you gave me pleasures that I could've only dreamed of in the bedroom." She stated. She took one long step towards James who could only look up at her with astonishment. She squatted down on top of his abs, Katarina choosing to make way as she knew this was a serious moment for Riven. "Now I…" She said before kissing him. "only want you," She kissed him again. "to experience the way," She placed a passionate and long kiss on him. "that you make me feel."

James sighed. For a moment his heart melted and actually yearned to show Riven that he wanted to return those feelings so much towards her, but he couldn't. She and Katarina wanted to show him a good time and he wouldn't refuse it. Regardless, he did feel like sharing some information with her.

"Ah Riven… you know, I always saw you as a beautiful woman." He said, one hand trailing down her luscious, athletic thighs. Riven felt like she'd turn to jelly despite the fact she straddled him. "I must say your smooth, tanned thighs always caught my attention, even your gentle abs. They may not be the pinnacle of attraction, but I do like women who are toned and fit."

Riven felt James's hand snake its way down towards her rear. His other hand joined in, and he grabbed both of her cheeks. Riven made a sound of longing at his motions.

"In all my years in the Crimson Elite, I never once noticed how the uniform fit your body so well and showed off your more alluring uh,  _assets_." James joked.

"You're not very good at talking dirty." Katarina chimed.

"Ahhh, James…" Riven moaned. "Quite… greedy aren't you?"

His greedy fingers massaged the flesh of Riven's ass, admiring the plump shape of her decently large rear. Riven's ass felt soft, but he figured that she could make it firm upon command. Digging deeper, her flesh slipped through his fingers as Riven bit her lip, her mind sinking into a lustful state, but she regained her tenacity and gently put her hands on James's arms.

"James… as much as I'd love to have you fondle my ass, I need to remind you that this is your birthday gift. And that it's more important for you to enjoy it than me." Riven stated.

"But… I enjo-"

She mashed her lips into his again. James panted at the action, feeling Riven press her weight onto him. The man sunk back against the end of the tub, spreading his legs absentmindedly. Riven sunk down into the water, not breaking her stare from James who looked at her with curious eyes.

With careful fingers, Riven grabbed James's large shaft, still locked onto his eyes before she trailed her hand up to the head of the cock. Given the size of it, Riven's one hand couldn't cover it and even with her other one, it still had some flesh exposed. The flesh felt warmer in her hands compared to the hot water that her body was bathing in. Her hands worked in a hypnotic rhythm, sending a blissful feeling to James with every stroke and retreat. James's breathing was jaded and he made soft sounds of contentment. He gently began to thrust into her hand, Riven smiling at him with the knowledge of how good of a job she was doing. It even made her tingle below

James, in his current state of mind, put his hand out and gently placed it on Riven's head, tangling his fingers in her white locks. She didn't notice it and said nothing as she was slowly getting closer and closer to the head of his cock.

"Whoa there Holland!" Katarina's voice interrupted.

James snapped out of his bliss, Riven realizing that his hand was on her head. When he saw this, James immediately released his grip and looked away with shame. Riven cooed, crawling over to him.

"James?" She asked.

"Riven… I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to put it in my mouth?"

"Uh… see… only if you want to." He said nervously.

"Even if you do, there's no way it's gonna fit the whole way in!" Katarina said. "Thing's too damn big for you to take! You need backup."

Riven blinked when she said that while James turned red. Katarina beckoned with her head at James's rod. Riven took a deep breath, choosing to agree to have assistance and Katarina joined her side. James could only watch silently.

"Given that he would like it if you put it in your mouth, perhaps we should do a little foreplay first."

"H-How would we do that?" Riven asked.

Katarina shot the girl a sexy grin before leaning to James's shaft. Her mouth opened and she placed a feather-like lick on the warm muscle. The man let out a little grunt at this, Katarina taking delight in the response. Riven gulped and leaned in, following Katarina's motions with an equally light lick.

She pulled back after this, smacking her lips together as she took in the taste. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but Riven stared plainly at it before leaning back in. Katarina was surprised by her eagerness, but when she heard grunts and gasps from James, she didn't waste any more time.

Both women started to lap their way up James's cock as his breathing became hitched. He succumbed to their actions, just laying against the wall of the tub as they practically worshipped his cock. Their tongues moved along the smooth cock from top to bottom in with one woman doing in the other direction. They were working it like a person who was dying of thirst in the desert.

"Hmm, how does it feel to be jacked and sucked off by your two beautiful soldiers Holland?" Katarina cooed.

James made noises that were funny and strange. His heart was pacing and the two women relished at the sounds.

"I think maybe now it's time for you to finally do what he wants." Katarina said.

Riven's heart rate increased and she looked at the tip. In all honesty, she felt nervous.

"Don't worry Riven, I said I'd give you backup." Katarina said. "You just worry about the head, I'll take care of the rest."

Riven watched the redhead move closer to James's cock than she expected and blinked when seeing her hold up her ample chest, pillowing her breasts between James. The man let out a groan at the feeling of the soft flesh and Katarina started to massage his shaft with them. Riven chose to follow, coming to the tip of James's length. Grabbing the parts that remained unmolested by Katarina's chest, Riven exhaled her hot breath onto the head.

It quivered.

"Aahh…" James droned.

Katarina giggled at this, continuing to rub her breasts very slowly between his cock, trying to feel every inch of his length that wasn't occupied by Riven.

Riven swirled her tongue around the tip and then thoroughly wetted him with her saliva. Then, she took the throbbing head into her mouth.

"Riven!" James croaked.

She was met with the taste of pre-cum that leaked out. It was salty, and it made her want more. Riven's tongue swirled around the parts consumed by her mouth, and without even realizing it, she began to sink deeper, and deeper, and deeper down on the heated cock.

"Hey Riven, maybe slow it down a bit." Katarina advised.

Riven paid no mind to the warning. She was so engorged in this feeling of James's cock in her mouth that she didn't notice that she'd gone in so far that Katarina had to stop the work with her chest, looking at the girl with bewilderment. James's moans almost sounded painful. He was as surprised as Katarina.

"Hmm, James." Riven purred, finally taking a breather. Some saliva stayed connected and dropped between her mouth and James's cock. "It's so big, and delicious. I can't wait to know what it feels like on my lower lips."

Before he could respond, Riven consumed most of James's cock again in her mouth. This time, she held up her modest bust and massaged it much like Katarina did. Riven swapped them left and right in a pattern-like fashion. James felt his loins stir and he made a strained sound. Given that Riven had taken over handling James's cock, Katarina sprang into action, sitting beside James and grabbing both his shoulders before pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Despite his seemingly weak state, James's mouth welcomed Katarina's in a messy fashion. Both her hands cupped him and she passionately kissed him.

The combination was too much for James to handle, and he grunted loudly as he finally released.

Riven's cheeks practically swelled up when a hefty amount of James's essence came gushing out. It was warm and delicious, but she couldn't keep up. Riven had to pull away, but James's load didn't stop coming. White fluid splashed onto Riven who yelped a little, and Katarina seized her chance. The redhead took the head of James's cock into her mouth, sucking it like a straw to get every ounce of it in her mouth. However, by the time James's load finally stopped, Katarina's face was a little drenched in his cum.

"So delicious." Katarina mused.

James refilled his body with oxygen with the two women doing the same. He watched Katarina clean herself of his essence, doing a couple sultry licks around her glistening ruby lips. He heard a moan of contempt and looked to see Riven also cleaning herself up. She was covered considerably more than Katarina and James noticed the glistening sheen of his seed on her chin that separated it from the water. Riven had a web of it on her hand, moving her fingers apart and looking at James with a suggestive look as she licked it clean.

She saw his gaze become tenser at these actions, making her giggle.

"That was just the first part of your gift Holland." Katarina said lounging back in the tub, a proud smile on her face.

"You mean… there's more?"

"Don't tell me you're tired already!" Katarina laughed. "You didn't even do anything!"

"Well yeah, but I can't exactly keep going on for session after session." James sighed.

"Good thing we have all day then!"

"Ah geez."

"Anyhow! Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back." Katarina said getting up and stepping out of the tub, her figure coated in a sheen that James was unable to look away from.

"Aaah, that was so much fun." Riven's voice cooed, reminding James that he wasn't alone.

James turned to see Riven who was much closer to him than he expected. She had on a loving smile and threw one of her legs over to his other side, straddling him with her hands draping over his shoulders. The man was a little unsure if he was comfortable with this position.

"James, how was it?" Riven asked. "How did I make you feel?"

He sighed at the question. Riven's heart was again racing, eager to hear his words.

"Riven, it was amazing. You made me feel… well, it felt really… good." He said.

Riven felt her ego get stroked. She'd wanted to give James pleasures for so many years, but what lingered in her mind was also if he enjoyed it. Hearing him say he really liked it made her grin widely like an idiot.

"Oh James… I think you may have inflated my ego to Draven's level." She said.

James snorted which made Riven laugh. "Well don't get too cocky now."

"Saying that just makes it become even more inflated."

"Well, I hope it doesn't get as big as your ass." James retorted.

"Wow, you really are bad at talking dirty for a guy who's with a succubus."

He rolled his eyes, but he gave Riven a friendly smile. His hands entwined with hers, the girls' crimson eyes looking down.

"For what it's worth Riven, at the end of the day, I think I won't regret agreeing to this gift." He said happily.

She cooed at him with a head tilt, and Riven closed her eyes as she leaned to give him a kiss. However, James put his finger out to halt her.

"I think I'm going to wait a little before kissing you. I don't think I want to taste myself." He joked.

Riven pouted at him before choosing to stick her tongue out. "Prude." She said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM. NOT."

"ARE. TOO."

"CANNONBALL!"

Another loud splash happened as Riven and James yelped. Water splashed everywhere and Katarina came up with a shit-eating grin.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" James exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

James was sitting, or in this case, ordered to get on the bed. He was at the edge in black boxers, the rest of his chiseled-like body exposed to the woman before him.

Katarina was dressed in lingerie, unsurprisingly. She had white feline ears atop her head with a leather belt around her neck. Her crimson hair lay flat on her exposed shoulders, looking silkier than ever. White, furry gloves covered her hands and her white lingerie was the same. It complimented the woman's body greatly, but what actually baffled James was the long tail she had attached to the underwear.

"So Holland... how do you like my outfit?" Katarina purred.

She didn't' wait for an answer, taking one long step towards James and gently pushed him flat on his back. He expected Katarina to mount him, and she was, but she was doing it differently. Katarina crouched down a little bit and began to wiggle her rear. The tail followed her motions and James raised a brow. She put her "paws" up and then literally pounced like a cat.

James grunted when she landed on him, Katarina's thighs trapping his. James felt a tickle on his exposed legs from her outfit and saw Katarina looking at him with a sultry smile. She daintily held up a finger and gently poked his nose.

"Boop." She said.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Kitty cat needs to get comfortable." Katarina said with a tint of seduction. She held up her hands, curling them up and gently batting James's chest. She smiled. "Nya."

The redhead then opened her palms, placing them on James's pectorals and began to knead the toned flesh. She pressed down with one hand as her other one retreated, repeating the motions and making herself comfortable just like a cat. She was comfortable on him regardless, but it wasn't often that she got to feel this man's body. James was the definition of fit, from his arms, his legs, his abs.

Everything.

"Kitty needs to change positions."

Katarina slowly changed her spot on James. She slowly turned around, allowing him to see that shapely rear concealed poorly by the white-furred panties. Katarina's legs spread and bypassed James's head as she pressed her rear into his face, the man catching that scent and relishing in the euphoric smell. Katarina massaged his thighs, sitting up a little higher and practically sitting on his face. Katarina put her hands on James's abs and soon curved down to his boxers. She could see a bump in the center and poked it with her index finger.

The man's body flinched from the touch and Katarina smirked.

"Meow." She sounded.

James expected Katarina to pull down his boxers, but he heard shuffling, and once again, she was straddling him. She put her hands on his arms and held them there. James was certain he could break out, but it'd require more effort than usual. He raised a brow at Katarina's suggestive smile.

"Kitty's more comfortable here actually."

"Typical." James snorted.

Katarina smiled and then pressed her mouth against his. Her tongue came out and James granted it an entrance, meeting the pink muscle with his own. Katarina massaged his muscles and gently pulled away, kissing along his chin and neck. She purred like a cat when doing this and James found it strange, yet arousing. The Sinister Blade felt his muscles flex briefly, making her feel arousal as well. There was something about keeping this man pinned that was making her panties get slightly damp. Katarina leaned forward, kissing James's temple and intentionally pressing her ample breasts against his face. James let out a muffled sound that made Katarina's brow cock up. She got a little higher so she was now looking down at him, noticing that his eyes were closed and relishing in the soft feeling of her mounds. Katarina put her hands on his shoulders and had his attention once more.

"Holland, are they just as good as Evelynn's?" She asked with a smirk.

James couldn't offer a response and Katarina's hands went around back. She unclipped the fuzzy bra and threw it aside as James blinked with befuddled eyes at the sight of her bare chest. He looked up once more at her emerald eyes and began to lean forward. However, Katarina's hands came up and cupped James's cheeks before pulling him to her breasts. He didn't need a hint to begin sucking on one of her nipples that soon became hard from his motions. Katarina purred with pleasure, rolling one of her fingers over her other nipple, but James was quicker and began to service it.

"Ooohhh… kitty cat loves this." Katarina moaned.

"Please stop saying that." James said.

"Nya!"

Then out of the blue, Katarina kissed James passionately, desperately, her tongue practically pushing against his. James was caught off guard by the redhead's action. He wasn't unfamiliar with aggressive and dominant women, given that he was with Evelynn, but his presence always made the succubus melt and she was dominated by him more than she preferred. Perhaps he unintentionally let his guard down in that area. Katarina pressed her breasts against James's chest again and then used her weight to put him flat on his back, their lips still locked together. When they ended it, a silver string of saliva dripped down onto James's chest. Katarina looked back down at the bulge in James's boxers, and she gave him a devious smile.

"Kitty wants some milk." She purred.

The man picked up the innuendo and rolled his eyes. Katarina made her way down, but it wasn't the way James expected. Instead of her getting off the bed, Katarina was in the same position earlier. She had her rear right in front of him and James cocked a brow.

"Um…"

"Kitty is in heat Holland." Katarina said. She chose to press her rear closer to him where James could see a damp spot on her panties. "Kitty needs to be sated."

"Alright, please drop the whole kitty thing. Alright?" James said with an exasperated tone. "I really don't feel comfortable with the way you're saying that."

He couldn't see her expression, but James could tell she was pouting. He felt her hands pull down his boxers which he allowed before she sat up straight on his face, taking off her panties next. Katarina proceeded to bend back down where she was just inches away from James's erect member. Meanwhile, James could only gaze at the sheeny trail of arousal that was coming from her glistening sex. Without thinking, James grabbed her cheeks roughly and pressed his face in. He caught the valley of the scent and Katarina let out an exclamation of astonishment.

"Commander Holland!" She said, arousal evident in her tone.

"Does kitty like this?" He joked.

"I thought you said you wan- AH!"

James flicked her lower lips with his tongue. It was a feather-like touch, but Katarina had been completely unprepared for such an action that her elbows gave out as she face-planted onto the sheets while also pressing her rear into James's face which surprised him.

"Whoa!" He said, words a little muffled from Katarina's rear. "I take it… you liked that?"

"Ah I… I… Holland…" She seemed to be unable to speak which was astonishing. Was this really Katarina? Choosing not to dwell, James's tongue prodded her lower lips again. Katarina gasped and cooed.

James had to hear more of that. It was… arousing.

"Holland…" Katarina finally managed to say. "…please… don't make me sit on your… face."

"I guess you weren't lying about you, eh, being in… heat." He joked.

"Holland…" The redhead growled, sounding impatient, and well… aroused.

James wetted his lips out of habit, and he put his hands on Katarina's waist. She gasped and even arched her back when he dug his face once more into her supple rear. He inhaled the scent, humming with closed eyes as his body filled with the hunger for those folds. James dove his face into her womanhood and Katarina gasped with her back arching even further as she took James's hand and guided them to her cleavage. He didn't need a hint to massage them with Katarina purring in approval, and letting out a yelp when he pinched the buds.

"Hmm… Kitty likes this… ahh." She moaned.

She felt one of his hands move down to her stomach, and with surprising strength, James pulled her upward to a sitting position. Katarina threw her head back laughing as she practically was sitting on his face now.

"Oh Holland! A man of action!" She hollered.

James couldn't reply given that his face was buried between the rosy cheeks of Katarina's rear. His hand ran up and down her smooth, toned stomach. She'd never been handled this way, but with the way James was doing it, Katarina had no problem being a tool of his pleasure. This may not have been what she had in mind in terms of giving him a gift, but she was certain he didn't have a care in the world with the way his tongue was devouring her.

_His tongue._

"Gods and Goddesses above!" Katarina said, moving her hands to pinch her nipples. "It's dinner time Holland!"

It was such a bad joke, and Katarina felt James's hand slap her ass. She couldn't stop grinning at the pained feeling he left on her cheeks.

James put both his hands on her waist again, pulling her further where he caught the sweetest scent. His face had strings of her arousal on it combined with the heat emitting from both her folds and rear. He felt her cunt clench and grip his tongue whenever he went in, trying to pull it in and keep it there for as long as possible. She could feel his hard, oval chin seemingly grind against her skin, mixed with the exhale of his nose as he greedily ate her out.

_If you're going to have your face sat on, then you need to have a strong chin._

She felt a roughness along the bottom, likely the stubble.

Gods it drove her mad.

"Holland! Don't stop! Eat me!" Katarina wailed.

His hands moved down to her shapely rear, placing them firmly on both cheeks before massaging, and slapping them together with the flesh jiggling.

Katarina had never felt something this incredible.

His tongue fluttered back and forth with such expert and loving motions that few could muster. The pink, soft muscle treated her slit like she was his lover.

Perhaps after this day was done… they'd be more than just friends… with Evelynn's permission of course.

Her toes curling, and biting her lower lip, Katarina put both her hands on James's head quite harshly, and pushed him in as deep as possible.

There, he found the most sensitive nerve, and with one, casual flick of his tongue, Katarina gave in.

She threw her head back with her red hair following the motions, yelling James's first,  _and_ , last name. However, her voice seemed to get lost halfway through the last name and it melted into a euphoric moan as she felt all the built-up energy converge down to her core where it expelled a hefty amount of white and hot fluids.

Katarina kept bucking against him with her tongue seemingly tied until she came down from her high. She collapsed off James and landed with a little bounce. She lazily looked at him with those emerald eyes, but she managed a little smile. Katarina still had on her cat ears and she slowly made her way over to James who was busy cleaning up his face.

"Holland." She purred. Katarina put her index finger out and picked up a sample of her juices still on his face. He raised a brow when seeing her examine it carefully before bringing it to her mouth and putting it inside. She closed her eyes with a smile as she tasted herself.

"Kitty wanted some milk." She cooed.

James chuckled and Katarina smiled sincerely. She then remembered something and slowly turned around to see James's still erect member. Despite being tired from his wonderful tongue, Katarina felt a fire reignite within her and she sprang into action

Literally.

The Sinister Blade straddled James who was befuddled and she seized his hands, bringing them up to her breasts where he began to quickly play with them. Katarina rolled her hips, grinding her still slightly wet womanhood over James's shaft. The man flinched at the touch of her lower lips. She smiled mischievously at his attempt to have some restraint.

"Come on Holland." She purred. "Fill me."

He couldn't turn it down.

James put both his hands on Katarina's hips, the woman not saying a word. She could only go from a smile to a stupid grin as he slowly lowered her onto his cock. She gasped softly, even whining, and Katarina fell forward, crashing into James with her cleavage right in his face. He put his hands on her thighs now, lifting her up where the tip parted from her folds before lowering her down again. Katarina reached for James's head and pulled him into the crook of her neck as she rested her head on his. James welcomed this, groaning as he kept sliding in and out of her. Katarina writhed at the agonizingly slow motions and James took her head gently with one hand, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Katarina… I'm…"

"Do it."

"You su-?"

She passionately kissed him, violently actually. James didn't need a hint. With an audible groan, he released inside of The Sinister Blade.

Katarina felt his member throb and explode inside her. When he released, Katarina couldn't stop a pitiful mewl from sounding. Her back arched, mouth agape, and her chest bouncing at the sudden actions. She felt her walls get drenched in a sticky, thick, hot fluid. It was too much for her to hold onto though, and it dribbled out, landing on the sheets as they remained in that position for a while, locked as one.

"Oh good lord above…" James groaned as he fell back.

Katarina's mind was hazy and she fell off him again. However, she fell the other way and landed on the floor with a loud thud. James weakly moved his arm to grab her, but it didn't even get over the damn edge.

"You alright… kitty cat?" He asked tiredly.

It was several moments before he got a response. A shaky hand came up, sprawled open. James blinked, and then the hand folded up until the index finger was pointing at him.

It poked his nose.

"Boop." Katarina said.

James groaned and huskily chuckled. The Sinister Blade finally stood back up, taking off her cat ears and paced to the end of the room, fully naked still. She took out two robes from her bag and tossed one to James who caught it on instinct. The man moved to the end of the bed now clothed with the robe and Katarina joined him.

"So, what else do you guys have in store?" He asked.

Katarina's eyes lit up with a gaping smile. "Oh Holland! Are you beginning to enjoy having me and Riven as your fuckbuddies?"

James sighed. "When you put it like that it so-"

"Come on Holland! It's okay to say yes!" She exclaimed. "Once you see what Riven has in store for you, I have a feeling we'll be um, heh, friends with benefits."

James rolled his eyes with a smirk. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what would happen after today, but he was certain that his friendship with Riven and Katarina would be taken to different, and pleasant, levels.

Speaking of Riven, she just emerged from the bathroom.

"James?" She asked gently.

Both of them looked at her. She was wearing a bathrobe as well, though she had something on her…

"Riven?" James said with a raised brow. "Are those… uh… bunny ears?"

She didn't reply with words, but with actions. Riven threw open her robe, letting James's eyes devour her appearance immediately. She blushed when seeing his eyes widen, and it sparked something within her core.

"I guess she's uh… dessert?" Katarina snickered.

James's mouth was gaping, and Riven couldn't help but giggle. She began to walk toward him.


	4. Chapter 4

James couldn't stop the heat rushing to his cheeks, his heart soon racing at a quickening pace. He observed Riven's outfit, and it was probably more alluring than Katarina's.

She had on purple textured tights that shaped perfectly around her figure and seemed to be wearing what was a one-piece purple suit that was much darker in color. Riven's bust wasn't huge, but the outfit had pressed her mounds together, creating a bulge at the tip that seemed to be begging to break free. To top it off, she had on adorable looking bunny ears.

Must've been a trend.

"You look… hmm." James couldn't find the words.

Riven felt a pang between her legs and she smiled. The stark red on her cheeks told James how she was feeling. Riven took a long step toward James, bending over until her nose touched his. Riven put two fingers along his chin and she slowly smirked.

"So long I've wanted you to be mine, James." She murmured. "While that may never come to pass, what I'm about to perform will hopefully show you how much I care for you, and that I can possibly be as alluring as Evelynn."

She leaned closer and captured James's lips in a slow, tender kiss. His eyes closed as a moan escaped him, exhaling through his nose as Riven giggled while sounding muffled. She slowly straightened herself as James kept looking at her like he'd been put under a spell. Riven looked at Katarina who smiled at the scene.

"You sure you want to stick around for this Kat?"

The Sinister Blade tilted her head with a questionable look and she chose to shake her head.

"Nah, I think I'll go take a shower. Besides, I got a feeling you'll perform better without me here." She said giving a wink at Riven who blushed. James blinked with curiosity now of what Katarina meant by that and Riven was about to show him.

Riven slowly turned around, revealing her plump rear to James. The clothing left little to the imagination of what lay underneath, and Riven was going to use that. She pushed herself up higher on one foot, allowing James to briefly see the flesh of her buttocks move. His boxers already began to feel tight from just that foreplay. Riven then moved her hip to one side, raising up the pointed end as her other side sunk down. She slowly ran her fingers across the smooth flesh and began to twist her hips in the other direction. She formed a pattern of swaying her hips that seemed to be hypnotizing James. Riven peeked to see him caught in her motions, and she slowly backed up towards him as she continued to sway.

She reached his hips, and Riven bent forward to allow James a better view of her shapely rear up close. The girl moved her rear around in a slow, circular motion. A line of sweat trailed down James's head as he fought back every urge to just grab Riven's butt and kneed it for hours. Riven slowly straightened her posture, putting one hand on her knee as she started trace one hand over the smooth surface of her rear. Riven glanced back at James with a raised head, noticing the burning lust within his eyes and it made her shiver.

Riven raised up one hand, and with a sultry look at the man before her, brought it down.

_**SMACK** _

An audible slap sounded and James exhaled sharply when watching the flesh jiggle within Riven's outfit. She could just feel his gaze latched onto her butt.

Riven sunk her rear down further and pressed it against his waist as James was forced to bend back, planting his elbows on the bed as Riven put her weight down. She pressed her rear fully against his waist where she began to rub his skin in a tantalizing motion. She planted her hands firmly on her thighs as she bent over further, waving and dragging her rear along James's body.

She felt something hard press between her legs, and Riven froze for a moment before biting her lip with a smile.

"My dear Commander." She cooed. "You're such a tenacious soldier."

James couldn't speak, eyes locked onto her bulbous rear.

Riven chose to slowly grind her core against the swollen tip of James's member. She felt it throb and she let out a silent gasp at it tingled her body. Riven wanted to end the show right there, but she couldn't. Too long she'd dreamt of this.

The girl moved forward until the top of James's erection left her legs and she crouched down slightly, pressing her rear against the throbbing muscle. She pushed back as she put her hands onto James's hips, practically sitting in his lap by the time she was done. She started to rub her ass against his member, feeling it pulse and throb even more.

Riven slowed her motions, letting it become more agonizing for James as he inhaled sharply, eyes closed with an audible exhale. She looped an arm around to his neck, going up to his head and tilting it down to meet her crimson gaze. Riven smiled and gave him a quick kiss. James's hands moved up to her curvy hips, but Riven did a little "Uh, uh" and pushed herself off James. Riven stood up, taking a single strut away from James, but not before giving her butt a simultaneous slap with visible jiggling.

Riven let him get a good look at her before she unzipped the top part of her outfit, moving her shoulders gently to give assistance in it sliding off. James followed the cascading purple top as it slid down her body, but stopped once it reached her curvy hips. Riven idly twirled parts of her platinum hair with a smile as James's eyes found their way back up to see her in a black, lacy bra. Riven's cheeks flustered, but she moved one hand down to her pantyhose, pushing against it so that it stopped half-way down her athletic thighs. With a seductive sway to the left and right, Riven's measly clothing lost their hold on her hips, and slide down fully along with her pantyhose where it pooled at her feet.

James's mouth only gaped.

Riven's lower body wore a high waisted, black lace garter belt with a thong of the same color that seemed to be swallowed by her butt. She went back to James who was lost in her beauty. Gone was Riven's nervousness as James ogling her body with his eyes had made her confidence skyrocket with the performance she was putting on for him. When she reached him on the bed, Riven towered over him with a casual smile. She raised a foot up and stepped onto the bed, using the leverage to hoist her other foot up before she straddled James who was sitting up straight. Her legs pressed against his, her arms moving around his neck with James putting his hands on her hips. She looked down at him with her height position advantage, leaning to give James a kiss.

"So… how was that for a gift James?" Riven asked.

"You mean that's it?" James asked in a joking manner. "You're telling me there's nothing else? Even after you got me all riled up?"

Riven rolled her eyes with an annoyed smile. "Would it kill you to just be serious?"

James chuckled. "Well Riven, it was indeed an amazing gift. I don't think I've seen anything that alluring in a long time."

Riven blushed this time. She looked away briefly. "Not even Evelynn then?"

"Let's not make this a competition." James said with a cocked brow. Riven giggled.

"I'll take what I can get."

"But there is something that could make this gift absolutely perfect." James said beginning to trail his hands off her hips, down to her luscious thighs that seemed to be crushing the lingerie.

Riven raised a brow but then felt his hands cup her plump rear. Riven moaned softly, eyes closing as she pulled James towards her, resting her chin on his head as she whispered something into his ear.

"You really like my ass don't you James?"

He didn't answer. James's fingers were on a mission. They sink beneath the supple, tanned flesh, kneading her cheeks and spreading them apart. James finally spoke.

"This athletic, yet soft rear of yours Riven." James said in a soft growl. "I could find myself getting lost in its valley easily."

"You're always welcome to do such a thing." Riven purred. "I'd love nothing more than to have you ogle my ass all day. The marks you'd leave on it..." She moaned.

"Hmm…"

_**SMACK** _

"Ahh!" Riven moaned.

James had planted a solid hit on her ass. Riven felt her flesh move around as her mouth gaped, eyes closed from James's hit. The man looked up at his friend who looked down at him. Riven's eyes opened to see a smirk on James's face. He traced one hand around her other cheek and Riven took a deep breath.

"Please… another one." She cooed.

Who was James to deny such a request?

_**SMACK** _

Riven made another sound of longing when James spanked her again. She felt his fingers dig further into the tan, doughy flesh of her butt. Riven began to giggle, but then felt a finger sink deeper into her buttocks, and it pressed itself against her backdoor.

"Oh!" She squealed from the foreign touch.

The girl's grip on James's head tightened almost frantically, her body tense and warm.

"You… are… one naughty boy." She said breathlessly.

"Sorry… was that too far?" James asked.

"Just… heh, just warn me the next time you do that." Riven said softly. "I kind of liked it…"

"You're one kinky girl Riv."

"Says the one who's with a succubus."

"Says the one who wears a bunny suit and ears."

Their childish bickering could've gone on for hours, but Riven chose to end it. She became serious for a moment. "James… can you put your finger in my…" She couldn't finish talking, pointing downward as an alternative.

James was confused, but he heeded her wish. He delicately slipped his finger between her legs, bypassing the lingerie and feeling her wet slit. His eyes widened and Riven gave him a soft look.

"Do you see how you make me feel?" She muttered. Riven took James's wrist with her hand, bringing the coated fingers to her mouth to taste herself. James's eyes became wide as Riven moaned at the taste. She looked at him again. "James, regardless of where this goes after today… I just want to feel you inside me. Just this once."

Once again, her words touched his heart. James moved his hands to her neck, one going up further to play with her platinum strands. Riven didn't get her answer with words, but with actions.

James gently pulled her into his lips where their tongues immediately sparred. Riven moved her hand to the previous spot on his nape, her other hand going down to his erect manhood that was concealed by the tight boxers. James, still keeping one hand tangled in her hair, pulled down his boxers with the other one. Riven pulled them down further and took hold of the shaft. She could feel it's warmth and the pre-fluid currently coating the top. Riven ran her thumb over the skin, spreading the moisture for lubrication which was probably unnecessary, but Riven wanted to feel it all. She tugged at the straps of her panties, loosening them easily and tossing the damp fabric away. James looked down at her entrance that was coated in a sheen of her pre.

He felt her hands grab his head, putting him as eyesight with hers, and Riven mashed her lips into his. He could feel her press her body against his, and with James being on the bottom, he didn't have much choice but to lay back further as their mouths continued to make love.

Trails of saliva dripped onto the sheets through their wet exchanges. Riven's hand went down to James's manhood again, and their kissing came to a halt. Riven looked at him as if asking for permission.

James nodded.

A groan bypassed both their mouths when Riven's snatch began to swallow James's manhood. He could feel her inner walls get stretched and wondered if it was hurting the girl. Riven's hands went underneath James's arms to his back shoulders, pulling him closer as her temple contacted his.

Sweat dripped from both figures.

James and Riven both looked down, seeing that his length had been almost consumed by her.

Then, it was gone.

"James." Riven whispered, her voice hitched from his length having finally reached the top of her cervix.

"Riven…"

She kissed him passionately. She looked at him with wide, crimson eyes.

"Make love to me."

Riven began to slide out while James pulled out. Her hands were still on his shoulders as James dug his hands into her thighs. Riven deemed her distance to be enough, and as if on cue, lowered herself onto him again. They both groaned loudly, Riven's toes curling as her nails dug into James's tough skin. Her heat surrounded James's pulsing member and he took his hands off her thighs, quickly and unceremoniously grabbing Riven's butt again, his fingers entrenching themselves below the shapely mounds.

Riven pulled out again with James helping, then lowered again. Then she pulled out and went back down. Soon, they settled into a rhythm with loud moans and groans coming from their lips. Riven's inner heat started to grow familiar to James's length, and he started to ease into the feeling of her warm depths.

Soon, their speed began to increase with James helping Riven's motions by pressing her against him. Riven's hands came out from under his arms and planted themselves atop his shoulders. She used this as leverage to bounce atop his length now, the flesh slapping together from both figures.

The sounds they made escalated and grew louder and louder with each pull and release. Riven stopped trying to get James fully out of her, instead only pulling out half-way. The girl looked at James and cupped his cheek, pressing her mouth against his as James was caught off guard. Riven's tongue dominated his caverns with such fervent motions that it seemed like she was trying to dive her tongue down his throat.

Alas, she had to breathe and Riven pulled away, feeling James use his leverage on her ass to help her ride him, but at this point, Riven could handle it. Instead, she chose to have James spank her ass repeatedly, begging him to leave handprints on the tanned flesh.

Riven continued to ride him with audible slaps most would deem painful sounding when James's hands hit her rear. Each time their hips met, the slap of sweaty flesh was mixed with their passionate cries. Riven arched her back as she felt her orgasm approach. She could also feel James's manhood throbbing madly within her folds.

"Riven! I-I'm!" He croaked.

"Me too! James, fill me!" She begged.

James felt Riven's walls clamp down around his cock with escape being the last thing he'd think of. James groaned loudly as Riven wailed, feeling his hot, sticky fluids expel from his cock and splatter all over her silky walls. Riven's mouth turned into a manically grin when feeling his warmth, and she came moments later. James felt his member get covered in a different warm feeling that wasn't Riven's snatch. The girl rode it out until she felt her spine turn to jelly.

When their climaxes ended, James fell onto the bed with Riven on top of him, her warm flesh touching his as she laid the side of her head on his sweaty chest. Riven whimpered pitifully, and with some audibly, slippery sounds, got off James with both their waists coated in the aftermath of their activity.

James moved a hand over to Riven's, taking it gently, but not getting a grip in return. After several moments, he felt Riven's hand entwine with his, and she looked at him with spent eyes.

"Now I no longer have to wonder… how you feel inside me." She cooed.

He chuckled. "You can… thank your little performance… for such a huge gift." He joked.

Riven softly giggled, moving closer to James's body. She pressed her temple against his shoulder, inhaling his scent. She smiled warmly to herself.

"I wonder if Katarina heard that." James mumbled.

"Oh, I did." A voice said immediately after James spoke.

He looked up to see Katarina leaning against the wall, arms crossed with that signature smirk of hers. Riven looked at her with bewilderment before squirming to cover her nudity. The Sinister Blade laughed carelessly.

"Relax Riven, we shared a fucking bath hours ago so trying to hide your nudity is pointless!" Katarina said. "I must say, I really enjoyed the show… and the result of it."

Riven would've probably exploded on Katarina if she herself didn't anticipate the redhead to do such a thing. Katarina generally was perverted and the talk with Evelynn earlier should've embedded that into her mind.

"So that's the second time you've watched us today." James said bluntly.

Katarina shrugged. "So what if it is? You knew what you were getting into when you accepted this Holland. Though now… I do believe we'll be trying some new things."

James cocked up a brow with Riven doing the same. Katarina grinned deviously.

"We won't do it right now as you both need to regain your strength. Perhaps having a shower together will do it!" She snickered. "But for our next festivity, I think I'll take some of Evelynn's words to heart earlier."

Riven's eyes widened with fear. "You're not… no…"

"Oh but I am Riven." Katarina said. "Perhaps when you're all set, we can make a Noxian sandwich... or a triangle. The question is… who will be in the middle? Me or you?"

James and Riven exchanged looks with fear. The Sinister Blade laughed.

"There's only one way to settle this!" She said before disappearing briefly and returning with two shot glasses and a bottle of Tequila. "SHOTS!"

James sighed through his nose, pinching the bridge as Riven silently gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

Riven was  _beyond_ nervous. Her mind scolded her for agreeing to such a thing. This was  _not_ part of her plan, even though her original plan hadn't gone the way she'd intended. Even the way James looked at her told Riven that he was possibly more concerned. However, the redhead behind her paid no mind to Riven's comfortability.

"To the victor go the spoils." Katarina purred.

Riven flinched when she felt Katarina's breath on her nape with her words. The white-haired girl had lost against The Sinister Blade in their little drinking game. Riven kind of expected it, but also had a tinge of hope that she could've been an underdog against the alcoholic Katarina. The redhead proved herself to be unbeatable.

"I must admit, I have had a few fantasies of this Riven." Katarina cooed, gently kissing and nibbling Riven's nape. "To just…  _bury_ … my hands in this fat ass."

Riven blushed and croaked when Katarina's hand, did indeed, bury itself into her plump rear. The flesh was soft as Katarina's hand melted into it, some parts of the cheek slipping through Katarina's fingers. Her other hand went to Riven's modestly sized bosom and clamped her thumb and index finger on one nipple. Riven had been entirely unprepared for such an action and she yelped. Katarina smiled mischievously as she lightened the grip, making circles around the teat with only her index finger. Riven compressed her lips, eyes shut tightly as she resisted the urge to make any other sounds that would inspire Katarina.

The redhead challenged this and proceeded to raise her hand before laying it firmly against the surface of Riven's ass. The flesh became firm when Katarina did this with her wetting her lips now. She went back to Riven's nape, placing a long, slow lick across the skin, inhaling Riven's scent as her buttocks became soft and firm, again and again. Katarina sighed disappointingly.

"I'm almost offended you're not returning the same affection toward me that you did for Holland Riv." She said pouting which Riven and James knew was a façade.

"Maybe because… I'm not attracted to women…" Riven grunted, barring her teeth as Katarina playfully bit down on her flesh as her hands joined together on Riven's butt. She kneaded the flesh before dragging her index finger up and down the smooth slopes.

"Everybody's straight… until they get  _wet_." Katarina whispered.

Riven curtly felt Katarina cup her cheeks, jerking her head so she was forced to look at the redhead. After that, Katarina slammed her lips into Riven's, her emerald eyes shut as Riven's were wide open. The girl grunted to free herself, but Katarina wrapped her slender legs around her waist, latching herself on the fighter.

James watched Riven's struggle increase and he was about to step in, but then, it ceased.

Riven's eyes had slowly closed, and her grunting turned into light moans. This no doubt pleased Katarina as she let out an exhale that sounded triumphant to the common ear. The redhead then smirked as she'd finally gotten Riven to where she wanted her.

"There we go." She said sensually. "I should be surprised that you didn't put in more resistance Riven, but you taste so good I can't argue." She said with a toothy grin.

Riven's face flushed. She glanced back at James for a moment, the man's brow elevated, but he didn't' say any words about Riven's actions. She greatly preferred men, but she'd be lying if she hadn't been caught staring at other women and their features, most notably Katarina's chest and her round, athletic ass.

Speaking of asses, Katarina's eyes were locked onto Riven's plump backside, and without warning, she raised her hand.

_**SMACK** _

Riven yelped at the feeling of her buttocks getting slapped, the tan flesh jiggling as Katarina watched. The girl turned around to glare at Katarina, letting James see her briefly dancing flesh as he felt his blood move down to that muscle of his. The man quickly tried to cover it, but Katarina had already seen it.

"Well damn Riven, look at Holland over there!" She whooped. "I think he likes a bit of girl-on-girl!"

James's face felt like it'd been kissed by fire when Riven glanced back at him. The white-haired girl immediately looked at his half-erect cock, the sight of it triggering that libido she always had when seeing him. Riven's lip slowly curved on the left, her eyes narrowing with a sultry look. She knew her actions moments from now would contradict how she'd felt about this thing entirely when she talked with Evelynn about it. Riven leaned to Katarina's ear, the Sinister Blade gladly listening to what she was going to whisper. James couldn't hear a word they said, but Katarina's grin and wide eyes made him curious.

"Oh my Riven, are you sure Evelynn didn't place some kind of delayed charm on you?" Katarina asked teasingly. It made her blush as expected and Katarina laughed. "Well, I think I can do that."

Katarina's hands quickly moved down to Riven's round ass, grabbing the cheeks with Riven gasping before quickly returning the favor. She grabbed Katarina's shapely rear, the soft skin bulging through her fingers as Katarina purred in approval.

"Well done bunny, now c'mere."

Katarina's left hand moved off Riven's butt, tangling itself swiftly in her hair and pulling her in for a heated kiss. Riven was ill-prepared before so she was able to hold her ground against Katarina this time. The Sinister Blade groaned delightfully as Riven's tongue matched hers, the women's hands beginning to explore the curves and smoothness of the other. Riven's hands cupped Katarina's chest, the soft flesh changing at the touch of her fingers as Katarina moaned. The Sinister Blade moved her hands down to Riven's ass again, grabbing handfuls of the doughy tan flesh. She remained marveled at the feeling of excess fat that was in Riven's butt as Katarina wondered how she hid it so well when she flexed them.

Riven ceased the kissing, and to Katarinas amazement, began to pepper the assassin's smooth neck with kisses and suckles. Katarina's eyes fluttered as she grinned, head tilted backward. Through her submission to Riven's actions, the Sinister Blade glanced over back at James… and saw that he seemed to be bracing himself against the couch. Katarina easily knew he was trying to resist the urge to do what his primal instinct told him to do.

"Come on Holland!" She cheered. "It's okay to pleasure yourself to two lovely ladies getting it on! Embrace your instincts!"

James didn't budge however, and Riven wasn't deaf to Katarina's words. She glanced back at her friend, seeing just how erect he'd become from their little foreplay. She'd failed to notice how wet she was until the sight of him made that arousal skyrocket yet again. Riven's hand moved to her peach-shaped ass, a sultry look before she gave it a spanking with the flesh jiggling.

"Do you like this James?" She asked seductively. "Do you like seeing me and Katarina make out? Do you like to see her spank my large, round tanned ass? Does it make you want to jerk yourself and shoot hot cum all over us?" Just saying those words made Riven wetter.

James helplessly tried to hold some form of honour, but wordlessly nodded as he mentally cursed himself for giving in. Riven smirked, but then gasped when she felt Katarina's hands grab her ass.

"Then lets up the ante!" Katarina exclaimed.

Riven's head jerked around to see Katarina's red hair blink down as she crouched. Riven followed it alarmingly, but then arched her back when she felt a tongue against her slit.

"H-Hey!" She stammered.

Riven's hands moved to embed themselves in Katarina's shoulders, but the Sinister Blade applied another lick, more pleasurable than the first. Riven mewled this time, but still tried to get Katarina off her. The Sinister Blade's hands sunk further into Riven's bubble butt, keeping her there as the girl's teeth barred. After a third lick, and a fourth, Riven's struggling again ceased.

An errant, arousing moan escaped her lips on Katarina's next lick, and the Sinister Blade smiled to herself.

"See Riv? I told you everyone's straight until they get wet." She teased.

"S-shut… up." Riven muttered.

Katarina looked up at Riven, a pout on her face as the girl looked down to absentmindedly ask the redhead why she'd stopped. The look in her crimson eyes told Katarina all she needed to know and she smirked smugly.

"I think Holland's had enough of our foreplay Riv." Katarina mused. "I think it's time we finally raise the stakes and make this a Noxian sandwich."

Katarina abruptly slid her index finger into Riven's slit after she made the suggestion, looking at James whose cock stood tall and proud as he tried to hold control. Katarina gave a sexy smile to him and delivered another slap to Riven's rear, the supple flesh rippling as Riven exclaimed with a moan. James's manhood leaked some pre, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Katarina grinned mischievously as he stood up, her index finger increasing its speed in pleasing Riven's clit.

"That's it Holland! Get in it!" Katarina whooped.

Riven's ears were deaf to her moans, but the mention of James wasn't. The Exile shakily turned her head before feeling a new warmth embrace her from behind. Strong hands were on her shapely hips as her crimson, mildly watery eyes, met James's. Her mouth parted as his handsome face sent new butterflies down her body, mixing with her libido. The next thing Riven did was hurl her neck forward into a sloppy kiss with James. Katarina smiled at the sight before diving back into Riven's pussy, the juices more flavourful this time as Riven moaned and mewled into James's mouth. The girl felt something hot and throbbing press against her buttocks, Riven knowing damn well that it was James's cock. Fueled with nothing but primitive instincts, Riven's hand aimed to grasp his warm muscle, but James stopped her. Riven hazily looked at him, and James slowly smirked.

"Riven, I know you want this day to be about me, but I don't think it'd be fair if I didn't return the favor for such a thoughtful gift." He said, a little playfulness close to the end of his sentence.

It made Riven's cheeks flare up, and her lips twitched to elevate. She was going to reply, but Katarina's oral services against her folds forged that into a wail of pleasure. James noticed she began to grind her hips into Katarina, her hand gently taking hold of the woman's red hair. James joined in, grabbing Riven's butt and massaging the doughy flesh as his other hand played with her breasts. Riven's eyes fluttered from the joined pleasure from both her friends, and her throat began to go dry through her excessive moaning.

Katarina reeled back her head to catch a breather, Riven's juices in her mouth with an airy smile. "Now this is a Noxian Sandwich!"

The redhead slammed her face back in Riven's nether regions and feasted. Riven's mouth was dried up now and she grabbed James's head with her right hand, engaging him in another sloppy make-out session as her left hand pushed Katarina further into her legs.

"J-James! Kat-Katarina!" Riven exclaimed.

She slammed her lips int James's again as Katarina's hands moved up to her round ass, giving it a hard slap as the girl finally came, eyes closed and head arched back. Katarina welcomed the hefty amount of fluids that spilled from Riven's slit, drinking it up as her face became coated in the process.

Riven's loud moans died down to little gasps and pants, her legs feeling like they were made of jelly as she relaxed into James's warm embrace as she felt Katarina's tongue seek and lap up any essence she might've missed. The Sinister Blade licked the entirety of her lips to savor Riven's taste and stood tall again. She smiled when seeing James comforting Riven in his arms, the redhead feeling mild envy.

"So Riven, is my tongue as good, or even better than Hollands?" Katarina teased. Riven couldn't speak just yet. James chuckled at Katarina's question and the redhead soon took notice of James's still erect cock. She cooed sultrily at the sight and strode toward him. "You seem like you want to let out what you've got in there Holland." She purred.

James noticed just how hard he was. His lack of release made him quickly feel frustration. He immediately moved to grab his dick and jerk himself off, but he was stopped. James realized that Riven had halted his actions, and she was on her knees before him, a simple smile on her beautiful face as James's hand moved back.

"Oh damn Riv! Taking the initiative!" Katarina whooped. "You're quite different now compared to when you were negotiating with Evelynn!"

Riven's head turned to Katarina, but she didn't look up. The first thing she saw was Katarina's womanhood and the liquid that'd dribbled out far enough to reach an inch of her athletic thighs. Riven looked up at Katarina who already had her eyes on her. The Sinister Blade grinned.

"I don't think it'd be fair for only me to taste you Riven. Perhaps you'd like to taste me?" She purred, Riven's face flushing red. Katarina laughed and spread her legs a little to allow Riven the sight of her flower. Her eyes widened as the assassin did the action, stifling another laugh from Katarina who waved her hips a little to gain Riven's interest.

The Exile's mouth soon parted as she took in the smell of Katarina's arousal. The Sinister Blade smelled as good as she looked. It sounded cliché, but that's all Riven could draw to.

"I mean it's okay if you don't want to." Katarina said, her voice holding fake disappointment for Riven's hesitance.

Riven swallowed an audible gulp, Katarina's mouth gaping with astonishment as her pink lips let out some pre from the excitement. James's eyes became wide as the thought of Riven doing something so sultry and erotic released some pre of his own. Riven looked at the cock to her left, and the womanhood to her right. She wetted her lips before making her choice.

She took hold of James's shaft, giving the head a kiss to take in the pre essence present. Riven gave him a sexy smile before peering over at Katarina who'd gotten a little closer. The Exile's nostrils became filled with the aroma of the assassin, and she felt drunk for a moment.

"Ah, I think she likes me better than you Holland." Katarina said smiling.

James rolled his eyes. "Always a competition with you isn't it Katarina?" He snorted.

Katarina laughed at his words. She then arched her back involuntarily as she gasped breathlessly.

Riven had delicately moved her tongue into the outer, sensitive folds of Katarina. She swallowed the pre essence of the woman, and she tasted delicious.

Not as good as James, but that didn't mean it was inferior.

"D-Damn Riven!" Katarina breathed. "Not even gonna warn me?"

The Exile giggled softly. "You molested my ass without asking Kat. I think this is fair."

Katarina chuckled in response, and she gasped with excitement when Riven looped an arm around her butt to pull her closer where she could take in the entirety of Katarina's heated core. At the same time, her other hand began to slowly stroke James's cock, all the way from the base to the tip, the man not shy of letting out groans. Katarina felt hazy, and she noticed that James was in a similar state, albeit not comparable to hers.

The Sinister Blade felt like she was going to fall back and she hurled herself with a vocal grunt toward James. He caught her in his arms a little clumsily, Katarina's disheveled hair all over his chest before she looked up with a naughty smile.

"Do you like this Holland?" She asked. "Do you like to feel my bare chest against yours as Riven jacks you off and eats me out?" She continued. Katarina cupped her breasts partially with one hand, the ample mounds jiggling as she waved them around alluringly. James couldn't look away as Katarina smiled lovingly for a change. Then, she abruptly pressed her lips against his as her hands moved to his lower back to keep him there. James didn't back down and Riven felt the limited room she had beneath them become smaller. This quickened her work as she furiously pumped James's cock, pre essence being milked out like there was no tomorrow.

Katarina began to grind her hips into the Exile's face as her back arched, her hands now around James's neck as she pulled him into her chest. James didn't shy away, burying himself further into her ample breasts as Katarina laughed at his eagerness. The Sinister Blade's laugh turned into breathy moans as her climax was near. James ogling her chest as Riven ate her out was beyond euphoric for the redhead. Her mouth felt dry again, and Katarina once again hurled herself toward James's lips as her hands grabbed his shaft, cutting off Riven's hand job, but The Exile not caring as her hands clamped down on Katarina's rear, and gave it a loud smack.

Katarina's tongue laid out as her mouth curved up with her eyes rolling. Her back arched as her mouth released a silent scream of pleasure as she came.

At the same time, James also came. He wasn't quiet about it like Katarina was, his teeth barred as his teeth latched together.

Riven's face remained buried in Katarina's legs as she felt the assassin's hot cum spray her face in a sheen of sweetness. However, she quickly turned around when she felt her hair get sprayed by James's essence, and Riven locked her lips around his cock, determined to drink up all his goo.

Katarina let out an exhale of exhaustion, her body leaning forward with her legs giving no support which resulted in her crashing into James again. The man was in no better state and he fell back on the bed with Katarina latched on.

Luckily, she came off with the little bounce that occurred and James found himself in the center of the bed, Katarina laying on his right completely dazed. Her red hair was cascaded everywhere, but that didn't stop James from seeing her smile.

While what he'd done moments ago was  _beyond_  sinful, James couldn't resist smiling back. Katarina's smile turned into a grin, and she looked down when the weight on the bed shifted. James's eyes looked straight, seeing the thick alluring thighs of Riven parted with her feet beside his side. James slowly looked up, seeing that her hands were on her hip as her pretty face had a thin sheen of cum on it. James's mouth parted at the sight of Riven smirking instead of being embarrassed like before.

The Exile squatted down above his abs, putting her hands under his armpits so she was now supported on all fours. Riven leaned closer to James as she began to sultrily lick herself clean, making sure to keep her eyes on him the whole time.

"Ah James… you seem so tense still." She cooed.

James half-smirked. He abruptly grabbed Riven's shoulders with her eyes broadening. She felt him place a long kiss on her, the girl helplessly melting into it before her mind realized that James didn't care that he was tasting a mixture of his juices and Katarina. When she eased back, Riven was still as surprised.

"James…?" She said, baffled clearly, but in a good way.

"Now  _that's_ the Holland I'd like to see more of." Katarina murmured, coming up beside Riven. The redhead quickly locked her lips with the girls before pulling away. Riven watched Katarina's tongue lick the whole exterior of her mouth, savoring her taste and James's. She looked at the girl with bright eyes, and then James. "Now then Holland… what else would you like us to do?" She seductively asked.

James's face became engulfed in flames of embarrassment, Katarina laughing as Riven's brows furrowed.

"W-what?" James asked.

Katarina threw her head back laughing. "Come now Holland! Don't tell me you wanna end the gift right here! We've only just discovered that Riven happens to like both men  _and_  women!" She whooped.

Riven blushed again despite eating Katarina out a minute ago.

What did she possibly have to consider? She'd done what she wanted for the gift. She'd given James the mother of all lap-dances, not to mention him leaving his marks on her supple rear. Most importantly, she'd finally felt him inside her, warmth and such.

_His warmth._

Riven's mouth slowly forged a smirk of naughtiness. The Exile looked tenderly at James before resting herself atop him, the man inhaling at the feeling of her soft chest on his chiseled body.

"So James…" She purred. "What else can we possibly do to make your gift better? Would you like us to make out some more? How about me and Katarina giving you a double boob-job? Or better yet… a butt job?" She cooed, eyes fluttering seductively.

James couldn't find the answer to this that wasn't an obscene, filthy request. Riven's words were so naughty and it made his arousal skyrocket. Maybe he just loved how she'd been so shy before, and now seemed like she was down for anything.

He saw Katarina move beside Riven in eager anticipation for his answer.

James sighed with a smirk.

"Well…" He said, unsure of what to start with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Katariven this chapter ;)

"Well Holland… I never, ever,  _ever_ , imagined you'd love this." Katarina mused with a purr.

James did feel minor shame, but he'd been in a three-way little over 10 minutes ago. The man was flat on his back, comfortable on the bed as he watched the two women get comfortable on his sides. He'd taken Riven up on her offer with the whole buttjob thing, the girl blushing as she didn't mean it entirely, but didn't dare refuse. Katarina took James's right while Riven took his left. He admired the sight and shapes of their bare asses, knowing they'd be sandwiching his cock in a matter of moments.

James ogled Katarina's ass first, the assassin's buttocks shapely and smooth from years of training. He'd stared at it on occasion, sometimes being able to catch the shape of the undergarments she'd wear underneath. Katarina didn't feign knowing that he was staring at her buttocks, and she gave him a sensual smile as she pushed her fingers under the flesh, lifting it up with an intriguing jiggle happening.

Then, it was Riven who was next.

James was far,  _far_  more familiar with his best friends rear. The Exile let him mark it with his hands, and she made sure to show that he could do much more than leering at it. Her ass was a bit bigger than Katarina's, softer as well. James watched the flesh squish against his body as Riven sat partially on him. She had on the same look as Katarina, save this time she flexed her glutes a few times as a little foreplay.

"Now then Holland, do you have any last-minute requests before we get started?" Katarina asked, her head high with a proud expression. "Would you like for me and Riven to switch it up sometimes? A tit-job or something?"

She was talking so unabashedly, and it made James further aroused. He wordlessly shook as an answer, and Katarina smiled.

"Good."

The redhead started to move her buttocks back as it began to surround James's blood-engorged cock. The assassin let out a groan at the feeling of the hot flesh in the crevice of her ass. Riven seemed to be more hesitant, but she began to move back as well. James's cock spurted some pre-cum when Riven's ass prodded the thick muscle. The Exile shivered instead of groaning like Katarina, pressing on moments later.

The tanned flesh docked with the smooth, unspoiled skin of Katarina's ass, effectively trapping James's cock except for the head between them. The Sinister Blade glanced over her shoulder, seeing James's tip already producing fresh pre. She smiled as she raised her fore-finger, spreading the fluid all over the head as make-shift lube.

"F-Fuck." James stammered.

"Do you like that Holland?" Katarina cooed.

"Y-Y… You guys are…. Good." He croaked.

"Does this feel better than my breasts James?" Riven seductively asked, flexing her glutes as James groaned.

"Well it does for me." Katarina snickered. "Your ass against mine is making me wet Riven." She teased.

Riven's face flushed, and she put some weight into pushing her butt further with the action not going unnoticed by Katarina. The redhead gave the girl a challenging smirk.

"Don't be so greedy now Riven." Katarina warned playfully. She pushed her butt against Riven's, James's cock feeling some friction from the tightness that followed. Riven and Katarina's butts bulged together, both women softly groaning from the heat they felt from the rear of the other mixed with James's cock.

"Fuck…" James groaned.

"Ah James, how does this feel? To have your huge cock between my  _fat_  ass and Katarina's?" Riven cooed.

"Very… very…. Good." James moaned and strained.

"Excellent Holland, because we haven't even done the real thing yet." Katarina said.

The redhead pushed further against Riven, the fighter following her actions like their minds were one. The two women lifted themselves slightly, their combined rears creating a comfortable channel of which they used to jack James off. They went high enough to where they swallowed the throbbing tip and then lowered down. The plush tunnel was enough to make James grit his teeth, feeling the woman's round asses engulf and rub his erect manhood.

He wasn't unfamiliar with buttjobs as Evelynn had done this a few times with him, but Riven and Katarina combined were better than that of the succubus. James's hands dug into the sheets, his focus solely on not cumming so soon. The warm flesh against his shaft was making James squirm now, Katarina looking down with a satisfied grin.

"Ah Holland, you must not have any idea how hot it is to see a man like you squirm. I'm almost tempted to impale myself on that huge cock of yours and ride you for hours." She said.

James made strange sounds when attempting a retort. Katarina's head was reeled back as she laughed, bumping into Riven's with the Exile letting out an exclamation. Katarina glanced back over at the girl to apologize, but when seeing how Riven's face showed that she was severely aroused, Katarina quickly captured her lips in a kiss. Riven moaned into the sloppy action that ended with a string of saliva landing on James's stomach.

The mans teeth barred as his muscles flexed, his cock become boiling hot with the women feeling it undoubtedly. Katarina and Riven pressed their rears tighter together, the soft embrace creating brief friction before James's pre essence fixed that. With clenched fists and an audible groan, James gasped as he finally released his load.

A thick rope of spunk escaped his cock, shooting as high as the women's heads before dropping back down, landing on Katarina and Riven's buttocks as they moaned contently. Katarina glanced back first, seeing her smooth butt covered in a sheen of James's cum.

"Damn Riv, your ass looks good enough to eat right now." Katarina said.

Riven's head swiveled to look at Katarina, and she felt the redhead glide her index finger across the sticky surface of her ass, Riven flinching during the motion. Katarina's mouth swallowed her finger, her emerald eyes closing as she rewarded her taste buds with the delicious treat.

"Mmm!" Katarina squealed. "Tastes even better!"

Riven looked over her shoulder, a look of mild disgust directed at Katarina. The woman scoffed, giving Riven's creamy butt a slap with the girl grunting in surprise. The Exile glowered at Katarina whose smile reeked of cockiness.

Riven huffed and gave Katarina's ass a slap, the assassin letting out a startled, but pleasurable moan. Katarina's smile turned to a malicious one, and she removed her buttocks from James's cock in the blink of an eye. Riven's eyes only widened before she felt herself get tackled off James's side, a flash of red caught as Riven hit the mattress. She was in a 180 angle from James, and she realized that Katarina was straddling her, that grin not disappearing.

"Riven, it's not my fault you keep waving that big butt of yours around." Katarina teased. She descended to give the girls neck a playful nibble. When she craned up, Riven was glowering and Katarina snickered. "You already showed me you're bi Riven. It's pointless to keep up a grumpy façade."

"That's not fair when you have your pussy inches from mine!" Riven exclaimed.

"Ladies, please." James's voice sounded. "There's no need to bicker."

Katarina laughed. "Perhaps there is a reason Holland! I can imagine being teased while feeling excruciating sexual frustration would be difficult to keep quiet about… especially when you've got a warm pussy just inches from yours." She said, repeating Riven's words.

The Exile fumed, Katarina snickering again. The Sinister Blade always did enjoy teasing people, and when it came to teasing Riven who she was having a field day with in regards to the girls' subsequent denial of being Bi, the redhead couldn't help herself.

But when she felt herself get forced off the bed and onto the floor, mid-way through she had a feeling she might've underestimated the girl's sexual frustration.

Katarina found herself on her back, and she opened her eyes to see the plump shape of Riven's ass slamming down on her face. The Sinister Blade's eyes widened with her libido increasing.

Riven was face-sitting her.

"Damn Riven!" Katarina said, her voice mildly muffled by the woman's large ass. "Guess that's what happens when one kicks the hornet's nest. Or in this case, the  _Horny_ Nest."

Katarina had a feeling Riven and James were either rolling their eyes or wincing at the bad joke. The Sinister Blade moved her hands to Riven's waist, poking it to get the Exile's attention.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you… Mmph… Going to get off me?" Katarina asked.

The redhead expected a simple answer; Yes.

But that's not what she got.

"No. I don't think I'm going to do that for quite a while now actually." Riven said, voice filled with pride. "Your face is far too comfortable, not to mention your breasts on my thighs feel amazing."

Katarina believed Riven was being sarcastic on the last sentence, but she was serious about the first. The Sinister Blade wasn't going to squirm under Riven's fat ass, and she also had a feeling James wasn't going to step in.

Huffing to herself, Katarina took action.

Her hands moved to the almost marshmallow-like feeling of Riven's ass, grabbing the soft flesh and kneading it. Riven's glutes flexed and changed when feeling Katarina's fingers fondle her buttocks. She had no idea what the assassin would try to do as Katarina didn't have a direct line to her pussy.

Riven felt Katarina kiss her cheeks, her tongue moving and grazing the smooth surface of the fighters hindquarters. Riven could feel herself grow warmer, and Katarina went back to fondling her cheeks, this time lightly slapping the pert flesh and eventually clapping them together.

Katarina felt Riven's legs tighten, and she smiled proudly.

"Such a butt-slut." She murmured.

The comment merged with Riven's ever-growing sexual frustration caused her to huff. Looking at Katarina's bare midsection and her shapely hips, Riven gave her a taste of her own medicine.

Riven ran both hands down the toned surface of Katarina's stomach, the assassin letting out a concealed, astonished yelp. Riven smirked, and her hands reached their destination; her waist. The girl put her hands on Katarina's inner thighs, feeling the heat and some pre that'd stuck to Katarina's skin through the prolonged arousal. She started to tease the assassin, gently prodding the outer area of Katarina's lovely flower.

Riven heard a louder reaction elicit from Katarina, the Exile lightly snickering as she felt Katarina's grabby hands ease down.

All while this was going on, James remained on the bed. He watched the two girls appear to go down on one another. His instincts told him to maybe break it up, but he'd be an idiot to do so.

This was creating another flame in his body as he kept watching.

"Where'd that snarky attitude go Kat?" Riven asked, using the redhead's short nickname.

"It's kind of hard to focus when there's a fat tanned ass on your face." Katarina replied, sarcastic as always.

Riven giggled in response. She didn't know why she was being so sultry now. It was jarring to her, but it wasn't something she wanted to run from. Still, she didn't think what started as a gift for her best friend would escalate to her sitting on Katarina! The Exile then turned to James who was watching them still. Riven noticed his erect manhood, and a dirty idea spurred within.

She released her coated fingers from Katarina's flower, giving James a slutty look before sucking them dry.

"Alright that's it!" Katarina exclaimed muffled.

The Sinister Blade grabbed hold of Riven's ass yet again, but this time she did something different.

She spread apart those soft, pert cheeks, Katarina's emerald orbs seeing Riven's pussy… and her other tighter hole.

Inhaling defiantly, Katarina elevated her neck, tongue flying out and touching the rim.

Riven gasped, and The Sinister Blade smirked.

Some weight lifted off the redhead and Katarina was finally allowed to see Riven's folds. Her tongue immediately attacked it and the Exile let out an uncharacteristic whimper, then a moan. Katarina chuckled as she made Riven lose further control and when the fighter appeared vulnerable enough, Katarina made her move.

The Sinister Blade grunted and flipped herself over. She retracted her tongue, savoring the taste before sitting up, proceeding to change her position so she was now straddling Riven who was in a daze. Katarina was aware of how much her lust had skyrocketed, but she still chose to tease Riven.

"I certainly hope events such as these will happen more often Riven." Katarina mused. She glanced as James with a sexy grin. "Maybe Holland can join in next time."

James's face flushed. He'd taken no action in breaking up the little sexual, playful squabble between the two.

But he was a man after all.

"Who says it's too late to do that?" James asked, a challenging smirk plastered on him.

Katarina rose a brow. "Oh Holland, you want to join in?" She asked, her index finger on her bottom lip. "Well, that's a relief to hear! I almost forgot that this was your late birthday gift!"

James chuckled. Riven looked at James who got off the bed, walking over behind Katarina with his erect manhood present. Riven wondered what he was going to do with the current position, but Katarina inched herself off the girl's body so she was now on her knees, hands spreading apart Riven's legs to allow a better view of the lower lips she was unable to taste when being sat on.

During this time, James also got on his knees, staring at the perfect, shapely, round ass of Katarina. His brain envisioned it being covered by black panties which, strange as it may sound, would be more alluring to him. But he couldn't complain; Katarina's ass wasn't as big as Riven's, but it was equally good.

"Well don't just stare at it Holland." Katarina bluntly and playfully blurted. "It's not gonna spank itself you know."

After that, Katarina moved one hand back and slapped her butt with it. James watched the flesh ripple with Katarina waving it to add more of an effect.

She knew it worked when he grabbed her waist, using it to pull his cock closer to her wet womanhood.

"That's the Holland I know!" She laughed. Katarina peered over her shoulder, flashing James a seductive smile, her pupils shifting down to her rump again. James figured out what she wanted, and he grinned.

_**SMACK** _

Katarina softly cooed in response to her ass getting spanked. It didn't jiggle as much as Riven's, but James didn't care.

"Looks like I'm going to be in the middle of this Noxian Sandwich now." Katarina stated.

The Sinister Blade's hands trekked down to the lovely rump of Riven, the flesh spilling through her fingers when she firmly gripped it. The Exile seemed to open more from that, allowing Katarina a view of her lovely clitoris. It was already coated in a sheen of pre, and wetting her lips with a grin, Katarina went in.

Amazingly, Katarina's tongue was more delicate this time around. Her tongue began from the middle, slowly inching itself up in a painfully slow lick. Riven shuddered, her eyes fluttering with pure bliss as Katarina's tongue wriggled inside.

James made sure to watch the little show before joining in. He grabbed Katarina's hips, guiding his erect dick to her welcoming entrance whose heat he felt before going in. The Sinister Blade let out a joyful, but quiet squeal. Her questing tongue faltered for a moment, but Katarina pulled on Riven's ass and dug in deeper as she felt James slowly thrust in her flower.

Riven's mouth was hanging, little gasps and whimpers escaping her. The Exile's body was warmer, and she opened her eyes to see James still pumping her slowly. The man's hands were planted on Katarina's shapely hips with the assassin seemingly slamming her ass against his waist. She felt jealously for a moment, but that disappeared when Katarina stopped licking her folds, and applied suction.

"Kat!" Riven exclaimed.

That reaction must've inspired Katarina as her tongue came back into play through the menstruations, treating Riven's folds like a punching bag with her relentless speed. Riven's body appeared to jolt like she'd just been shocked with electricity, save for it being one of unbridled pleasure and minor pain.

As Katarina kept eating out Riven, James's speed appeared to increase every passing second. He both slid in and out of Katarina's womanhood with ease, her ass beginning to jiggle with every thrust. The Sinister Blade only stopped eating Riven when James hit the sweet spot within, her head thrown back with the crimson hair flowing freely. Of course, she got back to work on Riven the moment she recovered.

James's gaze was originally focused on Katarina's back as a means to concentrate on simply fucking her, but when wet slaps began to sound from where his waist contacted her equally sweaty rear, James couldn't bring himself to look away from Katarina's ass, which jiggled possibly as much as Riven's did now.

He eagerly sated his love for butts by delivering a swift spanking to the redhead's buttocks. As expected, a pleasured moan escaped Katarina's already gaped mouth. Overcome with a new desire to mark Katarina's ass the same way he marked Riven's, James once again slammed his palm on the shapely mounds.

"Fuck Holland!" Katarina wailed. "Fuck me! Slap my ass! Make me come!"

James couldn't deny such a request. He continued to assault Katarina's ass as he kept thrusting in.

Despite her mind being nothing but animalistic in the current moment, Katarina didn't falter on eating Riven out. In fact, one could say she actually improved.

Riven's head was thrown backward when Katarina pushed herself in deeper, and once again, created a circle around her lips, sucking on the throbbing, tender folds. She messily feasted on Riven's hot core, Katarina's tongue reaching the love-bud of the Exile. The juices that were produced increased exponentially and Katarina knew Riven was close.

However, before she could do it, Katarina was suddenly blindsided by her  _own_  climax. James felt his cock become covered in a new warmth that he  _knew_  was Katarina's. The Sinister Blade's tonguing of Riven halted exponentially, but in a last-ditch of defiance, she slapped both her hands on the Exile's large rear, Riven's upper body bucking backward as she came.

In the nick of time, James pulled out of Katarina, his cock erect, hard, and above all else hot. He grabbed it and groaned loudly with a few strokes before it exploded.

Katarina's expression was quivering with pleasure as she finished cumming, and felt her face get covered in white-heat she  _knew_  was Riven's. She didn't intend to catch it all, she just wanted to feel it. However, her brow rose when feeling a warmth land on her back and even in her hair, but Katarina quickly figured that it was James just jerking himself.

Riven felt her bare body, particularly her modest-sized breasts, get stained in warm essence. She opened her eyes to see that James was still stroking himself in an animalistic nature, the sight of him in such a primitive act making riven want to tackle him down and smother him in kisses, but Katarina, like she sensed it, got in the way.

The Sinister Blade grabbed Riven's shoulders and captured her in a passionate kiss, both of them a sticky mess as James finally finished emptying his load all over them.

He fell to his knees, panting with hands on his thighs, body covered in a sheen of sweat.

Riven and Katarina, though in this case it was more Katarina as Riven was hazy, stopped kissing, the redhead examining both herself and the Exile. Her tongue moved to her upper lip, tasting traces of Riven  _and_  James on her.

It was heavenly.

Riven observed her own body, hair far beyond disheveled as she looked around like she was drunk. The Exile flopped on the floor, panting as Katarina appeared to be the only one with some form of energy, crouching down instead. She peered at both her friends.

"You two taste delicious when mixed together." She teased.

James presumably winced with a groan. Riven only rolled her eyes with her tongue still hanging. Katarina stood up, again looking between the two. She finally focused on Riven. "So tell me Riv, did you think that this day, which started out as a mere fling with James, would turn into this?" She asked, gesturing to her sticky body.

The Exile's look was exasperated. She was softly panting and shook her head. Katarina laughed, shifting to James again.

"And you Holland, well I trust we'll be getting together more often for this?" She cooed, eyes fluttering.

James sighed, shaking his head as a means that he didn't know and that he couldn't really answer that now.

"Regardless of where it does go, I do believe I own Evelynn a huge apology for my behavior earlier." He chuckled.

" _Oh James, my dear sweet darling, you're too kind."_  A seductive, ghastly voice sounded.

The three occupants looked around, confused and slightly alert. James quickly figured he'd look at the entrance of the small house, seeing the shapely silhouette of Evelynn standing there. The succubus stepped inside, the sky outside a sunset with red sky complimenting it.

"Oh uh… H-Hi Evelynn…" James said, still tired.

The succubus grinned. "Hello love." She purred. Evelynn looked at the two naked women who had traces of James's essence on them. Her brows rose with surprise, but it was one of pleasantry. "Well, you two seemed to  _really_  get into it with him."

Katarina smiled, shrugging carelessly. "Well what can I say Evelynn? Holland here's fantastic when it comes to pleasing women! I can see why you fell for him."

The woman returned the smile to Katarina, looking at Riven who was still sitting. "And how are you feeling Riven? Are you finally satisfied now that you've had my beloved James inside you?"

The Exile couldn't forge a response, so Katarina spoke for her, but not in the way Riven hoped for.

"Oh she's far more than just  _satisfied_  Eve!" Katarina exclaimed. "She's a buttslut, and she also happens to enjoy women as well!"

Riven glowered at Katarina while Evelynn's mouth gaped with, again, a pleasant surprise. The succubus strode further into the room, leaving the door open as she walked to James. She put her index claw on him, smiling sincerely into his eyes as James smiled back. Evelynn glanced at Katarina and Riven.

"Perhaps you two could take some time to further explore this new discovery of Riven's." She cooed.

Katarina snorted. "While you finally reclaim what's yours? That's no fun."

"Who said it was only going to be me?" Evelynn asked playfully.

The three of them became confused again until a clack of heels against pavement was heard from the doorway. Everyone, Evelynn included, turned to the direction, and the succubus grinned when a woman with curves equal to hers stood in the doorway.

"I guess that's my signal." The woman said, her voice confident and flirty.

She stepped in, revealing herself to be none other than Miss Sarah Fortune, her fiery hair on her shoulders. The most noticeable thing not only to James, but to everyone, was her bust. It was generously revealed under the black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt she wore. She had on trousers that seemed uncomfortable to the naked eye, but James had a feeling she wasn't going to be wearing those for long.

"Sarah? What're you doing here?" Katarina asked.

Miss Fortune smiled. She slid the door closed without looking, kicking off her heels and pacing further in until she was adjacent to James. The man couldn't resist the urge to look at the woman's ridiculously fat ass that jiggled with every step.

"Let's just say that you and Riven aren't the only ones who've had your eye on James. Or well, I guess wanted to have him inside you." She laughed. Miss Fortune looked at James's nude body, already feeling warm from a simple gawk. "And Evelynn, well she figured it'd be a good idea to get the chance to have that experience."

Riven appeared to be surprised, but honestly, she kind of expected it too. One would be an idiot to think Evelynn wouldn't add more spice if it was for her beloved James.

"Well, no argument here." Katarina shrugged. "So long as you don't mind if I'm allowed to explore that fat ass of yours afterward."

Miss Fortune scoffed. "We'll see how I'm feeling, because from the looks of it you two are pretty much spent."

Riven stood up from that statement. "No we're not!" She exclaimed. "We've just been doing this for hours! What've you been doing this whole time?"

The fiery redhead scoffed again. She looked at James, eyeing him again before taking his hand. Evelynn stepped away, intent on watching what would unfold. Miss Fortune leaned in to smell him, the scent of intercourse making her quietly sigh. She looked at Riven.

"Oh I've just been practicing… you know, how I'm going to let him cover me and my huge tits in his sperm, to slam my fat ass on his face so he can eat it for hours? The list goes on sweetie." She sensually explained.

Katarina grinned. "Well Sarah, let's see it."

James looked at Katarina before feeling strong yet dainty hands grab his shoulder, throwing him on the bed with Miss Fortune pouncing a moment later, wolfishly grinning like a predator about to take its prey.

The man saw her huge breasts inches from his face, still moving actually from the sudden jump. Miss Fortune gave him a loving kiss before sitting on him, her ass on his thighs as she planted her hands on his sides.

"So James, what should I do first?" She asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests? I'm open to most suggestions ;)


End file.
